


Las alas de las grandes elecciones

by Actitud



Series: Locked out of Heaven [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Average!Louis, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Comedy, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Programa de citas, Rimming, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Top Harry, bueno todos lo son, handjobs, harry es americano, harry es jodidamente rico en serio, jojojo, menos louis y stan, na que os va a gustar, no llevan los mismos tatuajes que en la vida real, rich!Harry, y mayor que louis, ya que tendrian que haberse conocido antes para hacerselos es logica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actitud/pseuds/Actitud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis  se apunta a un programa de televisión de citas totalmente convencido de que no va a enamorarse.</p><p>(o, en el que harry, niall, liam y zayn luchan por su amor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> bienvenidos, espero que os guste :)
> 
> (este título se mantendrá hasta que encuentre uno mejor ok)

_Oh Dios._

_Oh Dios, no me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto._

 

-Stan -llamó Louis-. ¡Stan!

-¿Síi? -contestó su amigo desde la cocina.

-¿De verdad no crees que parezca un jodido desesperado? -le preguntó, mordiéndose las uñas con inseguridad.  
Stan rodó los ojos, sosteniendo un bol de Cheetos en una mano y un paquete de palomitas en la otra.

-Por supuesto que lo pienso, pero eso no quiere decir...

-¡Stan!

-¡Ya, ya, déjame terminar! -se quejó el chico-. Me refiero a que eso no quiere decir que tú tengas que cambiar de opinión solo porque yo piense algo de ti.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Aún no he tomado una decisión! -se exhasperó Louis-. Necesito influencias.

-Busca las influencias en tu corazón -Louis rodó los ojos.

-Precisamente lo último que quiero es que mi corazón tenga algo que ver con un programa de citas -le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

 

Porque realmente, realmente lo último que quería Louis era buscar pareja.

Pero realmente, _realmente_ necesitaba el dinero. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable por hacer pagar a su madre la Universidad cada semestre, aún con cinco niños pequeños en casa y una adolescente reivindicativa, y cada mes le costaba más pagar el alquiler y cada mes odiaba más su trabajo en la cafetería Benny And Mel's.

Todo era realmente una basura.

Y ese programa pagaba muy bien. A unas mil libras fijas por semana, y según la atención que acarrease, el sueldo subiría a lo largo del programa, que duraba diez semanas, con lo que... bang, en dos meses y medio tendría diez mil libras y podría vivir de una forma mucho más holgada.

Era fácil. Coger el teléfono, marcar el número y contestar a unas cuantas sencillas preguntas. A los pocos días quizás le llamarían y quizás no y a lo mejor en un par de semanas estaría haciendo un casting en la capital y puede que un tiempo después estuviese rodando un programa de televisión en el que diez hombres que supuestamente babeaban por él lucharían por su amor.

_Ew._

Louis nunca había sido muy de relaciones, él sabía eso, Stan sabía eso.

Ambos sabían que sería un completo desaste.

 

-Vamof -dijo su amigo, con la boca llena de Cheetos-. Piénsalo, Lewis. Te encanta actuar. Simplemente saca un personaje e interprétalo por un par de meses; será como rodar una película. No tienes que atarte a nada y ganarás dinero; sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes, eres mi mejor amigo.

 

Louis pensó por unos momentos que tenía razón.

 

-Sí -dijo, decidido-. Además, puede que no me cojan, ¿verdad? Es muy, muy probable que no me cojan.

-Totalmente cierto.

-Así que no pierdo nada, ¿verdad?

-Exafto.

-De acuerdo, entonces -Louis oteó el teléfono-... ¿llamo?

-¡Llama, corre! -le apuró su amigo con el puño naranja lleno de Cheetos.

-¡Vale, vale! -contestó Louis, marcando el número. Sonó unas cuantas veces hasta que oyó una voz monótona al otro lado.

-Buenos días, está llamando al Canal Cinco, concretamente al casting abierto del programa _A la décima va la vencida_ , para solteros desesperados; ¿está usted dispuesto a participar?

 

Louis tragó; él no era un puto soltero desesperado. Estaba muy enamorado de su mano derecha

 

-Sí -musitó, y se aclaró la garganta-. Sí.

-Muy bien, como el casting de pretendientes se mantiene cerrado, ¿asumo que se presenta como pretendido?

-Eh... sí.

-De acuerdo, ahora díganos su nombre, edad, dirección y correo electrónico, al que le enviaremos un e-mail con el resto de preguntas para que nos conteste a varias cuestiones, y vamos a necesitar una foto suya, ¿está de acuerdo con esto?

-Um... ¿sí? Bueno, me llamo Louis Tomlinson, tengo veintitrés años y vivo en Doncaster. Mi correo es louist78@gmail.com

-Tendrá que concretar más en su dirección.

-Prefiero enviarles esa información por e-mail -la mujer se quedó callada unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Un momento.

 

Le pusieron una música atronadora, lo que le hizo alejarse un poco del teléfono. Stan le hizo una mueca, preguntándole '¿Qué tal?', y él se encogió de hombros. La mujer volvió.

 

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Ahora le enviaremos un e-mail con la información y las bases legales del programa. Tiene derecho a contratar un representante -Louis alucinó.

-Un momento, ¿he pasado? -la mujer suspiró.

-Sí, señor Tomlinson.

-¿Soy el único que se ha presentado?

-No, de hecho es el número doce mil doscientos nueve. Solo acato órdenes, le veremos en Londres la semana que viene -la mujer colgó, y Louis sintió que nunca en su vida había tenido una llamada de teléfono tan extraña.

-Y bien, ¿cómo fue? -le preguntó su amigo, cambiando el canal de la televisión. Louis se quedó callado unos segundos, aún pasmado.

-¿...Me han cogido? -musitó.

-¿Qué?

-Para el casting de Londres -aclaró-. Pero aún así... fue muy rápido, ¿no? -Stan rio un poco.

-Será por tu voz. Es realmente aguda.

-¡Mi voz no es aguda! -exclamó, lo que la hizo sonar aún más aguda, y Stan soltó una risotada.

-¿Estás seguro de que no eres el único que se ha presentado?

-Me dijeron que era el número doce mil no se qué.

-Ah, entonces quizá te hayan cogido por suerte. A veces escogen unos números específicos y el que llame va al casting, especialmente en estos programas de citas, ya que quienes llaman suelen ser todos completamente igual de ignorantes -Louis rodó los ojos.

-Yo no soy igual a ellos.

-Por eso mismo hacen sorteo, Louis.

 

El ojiazul suspiró y se desplomó sobre el sofá, poniendo su laptop en su regazo.

 

-Me han enviado un correo, quieren que conteste a unas preguntas.

-Ya veo.

-Joder, no me puedo creer que esté pasando esto. ¿Debería decirle a mi familia que no vean el programa? -Stan se encogió de hombros.

-Yo lo haría. Me pondría nervioso pensar que mi madre va a verme ligar en la televisión nacional

-Ugh, no vuelvas a decirlo así -dijo Louis, restregándose los ojos-. No me puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Pero aún hay posibilidades de que no me cojan, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-Está bien. Está bien, de acuerdo -se afirmó Louis, mientras abría el correo con el cuestionario.

 

Tenía emociones tan confusas.

Por un lado necesitaba el dinero, pero por otro...

En el fondo no quería arriesgarse a enamorarse de un tío que también necesitase el dinero o simplemente la fama y que le importase una mierda Louis. Aquel era su mayor temor, después de la humillación pública.

Actuaría. Estaba convencido. Incluso si algún chico le atraía, lucharía por no enamorarse, interpretaría su mejor papel. Mantendría la sangre fría.

 

 **Nombre completo** : Louis W. Tomlinson.  
**Residencia** : 163 Franklin House Bennethope, Doncaster, Yorkshire del Sur.  
**Fecha de nacimiento** : 24/12/1991  
**NIF** : *********  
**Estudios obligatorios (Sí o no)** : Sí.  
**(¿)Empleo(?)** : _Benny And Mel's._  
**Otros empleos** : No.  
**(¿)Salario(?)** : 900 libras/mes.  
**(¿)Universidad/Formación Profesional/Módulo(?) (Escoja uno)** : Universidad, Doncaster College.  
**(¿)Grado/Título(?) (Escoja uno)** : Grado, Literatura.  
**Otros estudios** : No terminó el Grado Medio de Piano (8 cursados de los 10 años cursables).  
**(¿)Aptitudes actorales(?)** : Sí/No. Participación en musicales.  
**¿Busca pareja? (Sí o no)** : No. Nonono. No. NO.


	2. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el título de este fic es debido a una frase de un poeta cuyo nombre no recuerdo lol, "el amor y la ambición son las alas de las grandes elecciones". por este motivo lo dividiré en dos partes; amor y ambición.  
> gracias por los kudos y el comentario, me motivan muchísimo :)

Louis se bajó del tren totalmente convencido de hacer su peor papel. Reconoció que había entrado en pánico.

 _No me puedo creer que pensase en hacer algo así_ , reía para sus adentros mientras subía al autobús que le llevaría a los estudios del Canal Cinco, _era tan estúpido hace un par de días_.

Y lo era, realmente.

Por suerte había logrado que Stan no le acompañase, y que por consiguiente, no le dijese nada del casting a su familia. No tenía pensado pasar la prueba, así conseguiría volver a su rutina y su ordinaria vida, la cual ante las enormes puertas automáticas de cristal del enorme edificio parecía algo maravilloso y extrañable.

Estaba temblando.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Al menos intentarlo.

Eran... dios, eran diez mil libras. Su madre no tendría que seguir pagándole la univeridad.

Atravesó la puerta, que se cerró tras su paso.

Desde fuera parecía sofisticado, pero el interior era todo un lujo, y solo se encontraba en el recibidor. Había un chico tras un mostrador blanco con el logo de la cadena, que hablaba frenéticamente por un pinganillo auricular. Varias mujeres cruzaban de un lado a otro con carpetas.

El chico de recepción levantó la mirada hacia Louis, que estaba parado como un idiota sobre la alfombrilla de entrada.

 

-Encanto, la puerta no se cierra -le dijo con sequedad, y Louis dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, girándose para ver la puerta automática abierta dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

 

Se acercó al mostrador, bastante receloso e intimidado por la fugaz intervención del chico, y titubeó:

 

-Eh... busco los estudios del Canal Cinco.

-Tercera planta -contestó él, sin levantar la cabeza.

-E-Está bien -dijo Louis, dispuesto a darse la vuelta, cuando el recepcionista intervino.

-Eh, ¿vienes a hacer el casting para ese nuevo programa?

 

Louis asintió, dudoso, y para su sorpresa el chico se quitó el pinganillo y salió de su cubículo.

 

-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño -le dijo, y le condujo al ascensor-. Pareces muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés.

-¿Y estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? -le preguntó mientras ascendían-. Es una industria muy difícil.

-Es... -empezó Louis, no muy seguro de qué decir-, necesito el dinero -reconoció finalmente.

-Ya veo -contestó, y no dijo nada más.

 

Le condujo a través de varios pasillos antes de llegar al estudio en sí. E incluso en el estudio, tuvieron que cruzar numerosas puertas para llegar a una especie de sala de espera.

 

-Eres el número ciento setenta y tres -le informó un hombre que estaba allí de pie, y le dio un papel con el número.

-De acuerdo -contestó Louis, y decidió tomar asiento junto a un chico corpulento de pelo corto que parecía el menos ostentoso de los demás-. Hola, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? -le preguntó, en un intento de iniciar una conversación y hacer la espera más llevadera.

-No, en realidad acabo de llegar un poco antes que tú -dijo el chico, y le miró de arriba abajo-. Vaya, ¿vienes a hacer el casting?

-Um... sí.

-Wow. Ahora me veo sin posibilidades.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguramente escojan al más atractivo -dijo el chico-, para que se apunten pretendientes, ya sabes.

-Vaya -Louis no estaba muy seguro de si le estaba haciendo un cumplido o solamente constatando un hecho- Gracias -optó por lo primero, y el chico sonrió.

-De nada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Louis. ¿Y tú?

-Liam. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, Louis? Si no te incomoda la pregunta.

-Bueno... necesito el dinero, la verdad. ¿Y tú? Si no te incomoda -Liam rio suavemente.

-El dinero no me importa. Vengo a buscar pareja.

 

Vaya, debe ser un completo desastre si nadie le quiere fuera.

 

-Ah, ya veo. Pero quizá te cojan a ti; estás fuerte, y eres atractivo. Yo en cambio soy poca cosa.

-Pues a mí me pareces adorable -Louis río, tapándose la boca con las manos. Se sentía totalmente estúpido, soltando risitas ante los comentarios de un extraño.

-Bueno, esa no es la opinión popular. De todos modos, Liam, si te lo propones encontrarás pareja. Estoy seguro de que tendrás muchos pretendientes.

 

Lo dudaba severamente.

Liam sonrió.

Un hombre salió por la puerta, seguido de otro que dijo el número anterior al de Louis. La sala empezó a llenarse de más optantes.

 

-Bueno, es mi turno. Deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas -le aseguró Louis, y Liam torció la nariz.

-Ya veremos.

-Suerte -se resignó Louis.

 

Cinco minutos después, la sala estaba totalmente abarrotada de gente y Liam salió de la habitación, mostrándose un poco decepcionado al ver que ambos asientos junto a Louis estaban ocupados.

 

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Que me avisarían sobre los resultados -se encogió de hombros-. No creo que pase. De todos modos, ¿te veré por Londres?

-No creo, vivo en Doncaster.

-Vaya -los ojos de Liam se tiñeron de tristeza-. Bueno, está bien. Hasta la próxima, supongo.

-Adiós, Liam.

 

No se había dado cuenta de que era el siguiente hasta que el hombre que había salido antes dijo su número. Desfiló hasta la puerta con todo su cuerpo temblando, y cuando se cerró tras él notó una presión sobre su nuca. Había una mesa ante la que estaban sentadas dos personas, una mujer muy sonriente que se parecía como la mierda a Glozelle, y un hombre de rostro alargado.

 

-En fin, buenos días, soy Nick Grimshaw, y esta es mi ayudante Leslie, toma asiento, bla, bla, bla... -dijo apresuradamente el hombre sin despegar la vista de la mesa-. ¿Nombre y edad? -dijo, levantando la cabeza.

-Um... Louis Tomlinson, veintitrés -contestó Louis, que se sentaba sobre el taburete a más o menos un metro de la mesa.  
Nick se le quedó mirando un buen rato, y en cierto momento empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar y a asentir con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ¿ocupación?

-Estudio Literatura, pero también trabajo.

-¿De qué trabajas?

-Camarero, en una cafetería llamada Benny And Mel's.

-Ah, también había uno de esos cuchitriles en mi pueblo. ¿Estás aquí por el dinero o para buscar pareja?

-Por el dinero, no tengo ningún interés en encontrar pareja.

-Bien, aquí veo que tienes experiencia en musicales, ¿qué musicales?

-Eh... bueno, hice Grease, y...

-¿En el papel de Danny? -Louis asintió-. ¿Con una Sandy?

-Sí.

-¿Y estabas en el armario cuando interpretaste ese papel? -Louis frunció el ceño.

-Eso es algo per...

-Algo totalmente necesario si quieres la participación -Louis se mordió el labio inferior, mirando hacia la esquina de la habitación con fastidio.

-Sí, lo estaba.

-¿Y fue convincente?

-Bueno, eso creo.

-De acuerdo, bien... por último, una minucia; ¿eres activo o pasivo? -Louis ardió de ira.

-¡Eso es algo totalmente...!

-Pon pasivo, Leslie.

-¡No pongas nada, Leslie! -gritó Louis.

-Oh, por favor, ni si quiera intentes negarlo, todos os ponéis igual...

 

Sentía ganas de vomitar. No tenía ni idea de quién se creía que era aquel capullo, pero estaba actuando como un total gilipollas si pensaba que era correcto preguntarle a una persona a la que acababa de conocer por cómo era en la cama. Incluso si eso fuese relevante para el trabajo, que en esta ocasión no lo era en absoluto, era una total falta de discrección y un atrevimiento.

Deseaba hacérselo saber.

 

-Mira, no sé quién mierda te crees que eres, pero estás muy confundido si te piensas que está bien acosar a la gente con preguntas así de esta manera. Es denigrante y totalmente repugnante.

 

Nick le miró por largos segundos, jugueteando con su bolígrafo entre los dedos.

 

-Ronaldo -llamó, y el chico se acercó a la mesa con su carpeta en la mano-; diles a todos que se vayan -sentenció-. Le tengo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de nuevo, inexactitudes en todo el rollo de los castings. solo hice uno y tenía como cuatro años ajajja o sea que no me acuerdo de nada.  
> subiré el próximo capítulo el sábado por la noche, hora española.


	3. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los capítulos están siendo cortitos (:::::::::::  
> el próximo será el más corto que he hecho hasta ahora tbh, pero a partir de ahí crecen, pinky promise.  
> espero que os guste xx  
> pd: lo estoy subiendo ahora porque el sábado por la noche no voy a poder conectarme al pc, así que el siguiente lo subiré el martes o el lunes depende de lo generosos que seáis xxx

Louis no se lo podía creer.

No había entrado ahí con intención de pasar. Había insultado al que, ahora sabía que era, productor del programa y había procedido a tomar su vaso de agua y bebérselo de un trago en su cara tras el sermón sobre el amor propio y la decencia que le había soltado después declararle participante protagonista en el programa.

El tal Nick no había parado de sonreír y decir 'me encanta' durante toda la riña. Louis estaba muy enfadado debido a este hecho.

 

-Y esto es todo, puede firmar ya -le comunicó la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio. 

 

Louis tomó una bocanada de aire. ¿Cómo había acabado allí?

Una semana atrás estaba viendo la televisión y comiendo Cheetos con su mejor amigo y ahora se iba a un puto programa de televisión nacional a buscar pareja. Tendría que interpretar un personaje y escoger un ganador entre diez chicos, eliminando a uno cada semana. Además, tendría que someterse a una cita con dos elegidos cada semana, y cada chico debía conseguir al menos una cita a lo largo del programa.

Louis casi quería reír.

 

-¿Puede recordarme mi papel antes, por favor? -la mujer ni si quiera rodó los ojos.

-Eres un chico de clase media-alta, totalmente extrovertido y cariñoso, estudias Literatura en la Universidad de Doncaster y buscas un hombre que te haga sentir vivo tras la muerte de tu perro.

 

Louis no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que reírse.

 

-Suena a un puto caso de _Caso cerrado_ , no puedo con esto, no puedo más -exclamó Louis tapándose la cara con las manos, pero sin contener la risa-. ¿No podemos al menos quitar lo del perro?

-Podemos.

-Está bien.

-¿Quieres que repasemos las bases del contrato?

-No, eso... eso ya lo leí en casa, está bien. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero estoy muy preocupado por mi papel, ¿no puedo salir ahí y hacer lo que me apetezca, sin guion?

-Puedes.

-Gracias.

-Pero que hablarlo con Nick. Un momento -la chica se giró hacia el ordenador y tecleó unas cuantas palabras. Seguidamente, imprimió un par de hojas que sustituyó en el contrato antes de graparlo-. ¿Está listo para firmar ahora?

-Eh... supongo que sí. ¿Más tarde vamos a contemplar las características de mis pretendientes, o...?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Um -tarareó Louis-. Una vez más, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para arrepentirme?

-Tres días. Si no llama o se presenta aquí en ese período de tiempo, asumiremos que está de acuerdo con todo lo firmado.

 

Louis suspiró, tendría tiempo de hablarlo con su madre. Tomó el boli y escribió su firma bajo su nombre en el papel.

Sintió que acababa de vender su alma. De hecho, seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

 

-De acuerdo -dijo la mujer, arrebatádole el contrato de las manos y metiéndolo en un cajón bajo llave del escritorio-. Acompáñeme, discutiremos las cualidades de sus pretendientes.

 

Louis no tenía ganas de discutir las cualidades de nadie. Quería irse a casa. Quería desfirmar ese contrato o la mierda que fuese y buscar un trabajo mejor para terminar de pagarse la universidad.

El recepcionista tenía razón, se estaba metiendo en una industria peligrosa y no podía fiarse de nadie.

Simplemente no era culpa suya, todo aquello le había pillado desprevenido. Había llegado a Londres con la convicción de irse con las manos vacías, y ahora acababa de firmar un contrato de diez semanas con una cadena de televisión nacional.

_Televisión_

_nacional._

_Me estoy yendo a la mierda._

 

***

 

-Muy bien; adinerado, atractivo, alto, atento. Las cuatro As -dijo la mujer, concentrada en otro ordenador-. ¿Me equivoco?

 

Louis contuvo una risa, de nuevo. No se podía creer que aquello fuera en serio.

 

-Que sea atento, pero no muy posesivo. Que me deje espacio. Y tampoco muy alto ni muy corpulento. Más bien normalito. No hace falta que sea un palo de delgado, pero tampoco que sea muy muy gordo, ¿sabes? El dinero sí que es importante; que tenga bastante dinero. Y que sea inteligente; al menos una carrera universitaria. La edad entre los veinte y los treinta, supongo. Me da igual de qué etnia o raza sea. Su sexualidad tampoco me importa.

-Um... de acuerdo -siguió ella-. Creo que no me falta nada, lo he copiado casi al pie de la letra. Nuestros asistentes de dirección permanecerán muy atentos a tus requisitos, además de a los nuestros propios.

-Vale. ¿Qué día empieza el programa? Para estar pendiente.

-Aún tiene tres meses, señor Tomlinson, no se ate demasiado -se burló la mujer, expulsando a Louis fuera de su despacho.

 

Más tarde Louis se enteró de que se llamaba Amanda, y era notaria. También se cuestionó seriamente si aquel sería su trabajo corriente.

Cuando volvió a Doncaster, lo hizo con la ilusión de que todo volvería a la normalidad. Y en cierto modo, lo hizo, pero tenía la espinita clavada de tener que contárselo a su familia.

Stan había alucinado cuando Louis le había dicho que le habían cogido para el programa. Después se habían reído sobre ello durante diez minutos y habían pedido una pizza.

 

-¿Cómo se lo vas a contar a tu familia? Van a ser risas -dijo su amigo, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza.

-Aún no estoy seguro, pero voy a ir a casa de mi madre mañana. Imagino que lo entenderán, si es por el dinero... -Stan asintió.

-Imagínate que encuentras a alguien -dijo, tras un rato. Louis rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-No lo tengo ni pensado.

-¿Y ya sabes qué 'personaje' o lo que sea, vas a interpretar? -Louis se encogió de hombros.

-Aún quedan tres meses. Pero supongo que querrán que sea un 'pasivo alocado'.

-Pero ya lo eres -Louis le tiró un puñado de Cheetos.

-¡No soy alocado!

-Está bien, solo un poco alocado -río el otro, y Louis volvió a rodar los ojos, aunque con una sonrisa.

 

De pronto, sonó el teléfono.

 

-Es mi móvil -dijo Louis, viendo el número desconocido-. Hm. ¿Diga?

-¿Louis? ¿Tomlinson? ¿Louis Tomlinson? Soy Nick Grimshaw -Louis alzó las cejas: era el capullo del productor. ¿Qué querría a estas horas?

-Ese soy yo.

-Bien, Louis, ¿puedo llamarte Louis? Hoy Amanda me comentó que sugeriste un cambio de personaje.

-Eh... sí, es decir, estaba bien el que propusisteis, supongo; pero era algo extravagante.

-De acuerdo -se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, y Louis estaba a punto de despedirse, cuando habló:-. He hecho unas cuantas llamadas hoy y básicamente te llamaba para sugerirte un representante amigo mío, al que se le da muy bien el tema este de las figuras mediáticas que están, bueno, empezando... ¿qué opinas? -Louis parpadeó.

-¿Figuras mediáticas? -Stan le hizo un gesto desde el otro lado del sofá, como si le preguntase con quién estaba hablando.

-Sí, ya sabes; vas a necesitar que la gente vea el programa si quieres cobrar. Necesitas una identidad con la que el público te pueda relacionar.

-Ya veo.

-De momento vamos a mantenerte como anónimo, pero el día de grabación programa te quiero a tope, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a necesitar que vengas una vez a la semana a Londres hasta la fecha.

-Eh... de acuerdo. Aunque no sé muy bien qué hacer.

-No te preocupes, para esto estoy yo. Por cierto, el programa no será en directo, aunque lo grabaremos todo de una vez, sin parones. ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, sea como sea, ya lo hablaremos. Cuídate.

-Adiós -y no le dejó articular una palabra más, colgando el teléfono.

-¿Quién era? -le preguntó Stan.

-Era, eh... el productor del programa. Quiere ponerme un representante, y que esté 'a tope' para el programa o algo así. Me va a secuestrar una vez a la semana en Londres -Stan alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Vaya, está muy volcado.

-Sí, bueno, está invirtiendo su dinero en esto. Yo también estaría volcado.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué vas a hacer con la Universidad? -le preguntó su amigo.

-Pues estudiaré en Londres, y vendré aquí solo para los exámenes en el transcurso del programa. Aunque es probable que venga cada fin de semana.

-¿Es un programa diario?

-De Lunes a Viernes -asintió Louis-. Dios, me canso solo de pensarlo.

Stan soltó una risilla.

-Quién lo iba a decir.


	4. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quería compartir con vosotros una cita muy bonita de la novela Nada, de carmen laforet.
> 
> "En aquellas heladas horas hubo algunos momentos en que la vida rompió delante de mis ojos todos sus pudores y apareció desnuda, gritando intimidades tristes, que para mí eran solo espantosas. Intimidades que la mañana se encargaba de borrar, como si nunca hubieran existido... Más tarde vinieron las noches de verano [...]. En alguna de esas noches calurosas, el hambre, la tristeza y la fuerza de mi juventud me levaron a un deliquio de sentimiento, a una necesidad física de ternura, ávida y polvorienta como la tierra quemada presintiendo la tempestad".
> 
> simplemente precioso.
> 
> como ya os dije, este capítulo es muuuuy cortito, es así como me salió y espero que os guste xx
> 
> sé que va muy lento y que no pasa gran cosas pero ya veréis como shit happens eventualmente

Una vez más en aquella semana, Louis se encontraba temblando ante una puerta. Solo que, esta vez, era la puerta de la casa de su infancia.

Acababa de picar al timbre y estaba aterrorizado. No era que su madre fuese una anti reality-show, pero tampoco era la mayor fan. Generalmente los criticaba, y Louis lo único que quería era complacer a su madre y hacerla sentir orgullosa.

Así que, en aquel momento, le pareció que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
Intentaba concentrarse en el dinero.

Su hermana Phoebe abrió la puerta tras unos segundos.

Todas le recibieron con besos y abrazos, y su madre se quejó de que desde que había vuelto a la universidad no se le veía el pelo. Le ofreció un té y él pasó a la cocina, gustoso. Tras un rato, sus hermanas se aburrieron y subieron a sus habitaciones.

 

-Bueno, sobre lo de antes... en realidad quería hablarte de algo parecido... digamos que a partir de ahora me vas a ver en todas partes -río suavemente Louis, con nerviosismo, y Jay frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Louis suspiró.

 

-He... bueno, vi en Internet un anuncio del Canal Cinco; van a grabar un nuevo programa, y ofrecen muchísimo dinero, y...

-¿Es Gran Hermano? -preguntó su madre, recelosa. Louis rodó los ojos.

-He dicho nuevo, mamá... no, no es Gran Hermano.

-¿Entonces?

-Es una especie de... programa de... ¿citas? -terminó Louis, dubitativo. Su madre lo asimiló unos segundos, y luego dijo:

-Ah. Así que -carraspeó-, ¿piensas presentarte...?

-Llamé la semana pasada y me dijeron que fuera a Londres ayer, y fui e hice un casting y bueno, ¿como que me ha cogido?

 

Jay se quedó sin palabras.

No pensó que fuera algo malo, realmente. Era entrentenimiento, y a Louis le encantaba actuar y ese tipo de cosas. Simplemente le producía curiosidad que su hijo, Louis, quien no era muy de relaciones, se apuntase a esa clase de programa.

 

-¿Cuánto dinero ofrecen?

-Mil a la semana -dijo Louis-; o sea, diez mil.

-¿Te vas a ir a Londres durante tres meses para grabar ese programa? ¿Qué vas a hacer con la Universidad? -se alarmó su madre.

-Puedo venir aquí todos los fines de semana, y por supuesto me presentaré a todos los exámenes y estudiaré desde allí. ¿Crees que echaría por la borda todo por lo que he luchado? Solo quiero el dinero para que puedas dejar de cargar con mi Universidad, y si lo que me sobre llega para algo, hacer un máster. Ya he firmado, mamá, no hay vuelta atrás, yo...

-Oye, oye; no te preocupes. No estoy enfadada -le dijo su madre con suavidad-. Sipmlemente algo sorprendida. No sabía que buscases novio.

-¡Y no lo hago! Solo necesito el dinero.

-Bueno, tú no te cierres a posibilidades; podrías conocer a algún chico interesante -Louis rodó los ojos.

-Mamá, literalmente todo le que se presenta a esa clase de programas es porque no logra conseguir pareja en la vida real, es decir; que son insoportables. No quiero conseguir pareja, simplemente interpretaré mi papel y ganaré mi dinero, y convertiré todo esto en una anécdota algún día -Jay suspiró.

-Está bien. Eres un adulto; sabes lo que haces. Pero como tu madre, merezco saber cuál es la dinámica de ese programa.

-Bueno, pues básicamente diez chicos se dedican a intentar conquistarme durante diez semanas, y cada viernes tengo que eliminar a uno de ellos -Louis rodó los ojos-. Telebasura. ¿Me prometes no ver el programa? -ella soltó una risa.

-Solo si me prometes contarme todo de esos pretendientes tuyos. Te repito que no deberías cerrarte posibilidades...

-¡Ya, ya! Déjalo mamá, no pienso dejarme engatusar por ninguno de esos desesperados -su madre rio.

-Ya veremos...

 

Louis volvió a rodar los ojos y se terminó su té.

 

-¿Me prometes decírselo a Lottie cuando vuelva de su clase de maquillaje? Dile que me llame. Yo tengo que irme.

-Está bien, ya hablamos.

-Voy a despedirme de las niñas.

 

***

 

Lottie llamó, horas más tarde, y estuvo riéndose de Louis unos buenos veinte minutos. Después le confesó que no le importaba y que no vería el programa, pero que sería difícil lidiar con la mayoría de sus compañeros de la escuela de maquillaje, ya que todas eran unas 'marujas'.

Después de hablar con su hermana fue al baño y se dirigió al salón, sentándose junto a su amigo, que veía la televisión mientras cenaba los restos de la pizza del día anterior.

 

-Sabes -dijo tragando-. Voy a estar muy solo aquí, sin ti.

-Oh, Stan.

-Es cierto. Eres mi mejor amigo. Te voy a echar de menos -Louis emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, y se acurrucó a Stan en el sofá.

-Yo también te voy a echar de menos. Además, apenas conozco Londres. Voy a estar muy perdido. Os llamaré a ti y a mamá todos los días.

-Está bien -Stan se quedó callado unos minutos, dejando oír el sonido de la televisión, hasta que volvió a intervenir-. Prométeme que en ese programa, pase lo que pase, te vas a divertir. Prométeme que te lo pasarás bien, ¿sí? No te pongas ataduras. Sé tú mismo.

 

Sé tú mismo.

A Louis aquello le había golpeado como el juego del mazo de las ferias. Ni si quiera lo había considerado una opción.

 

-Hm -tarareó-. Está bien -dijo, en voz baja, y empezó a considerarlo realmente.

 

Quizás ni si quiera tendría que interpretar a un personaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos por la súper metáfora del mazo de las ferias.
> 
> (no, de verdad, sea por lo que sean, se aprecian muchísimo).
> 
> por cierto, ya no queda nada para que aparezca harry wojoojoo tiremos voladores


	5. AMOR: Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que os guste（〜^∇^)〜

-Y asegúrate de que no la jodes esta vez -sentenció su padre con voz dura, cerrando la puerta de su despacho con un fuerte golpe.

 

Harry se dejó caer sobre el asiento de cuero, y se restregó los ojos.

 _No lo soporto más_.

Había cometido un error, sí. Habían perdido _algo_ de dinero, la confianza de un par de socios y unos pocos clientes. Pero no era para tanto, ¿verdad? Y al fin y al cabo, había sido su padre el que había insistido en que formase parte de la compañía.

 _Armarios S. A._.

Su padre tenía una compañía de armarios. Asociada con la compañía Perchas S. A., de _perchas_ , y con Cajones S. A. No hace falta mencionar qué se dedicaba a distribuir.

Y recientemente había conseguido asociarse con Cómodas S. A., en un nuevo proyecto de fusión de la profundidad de los armarios con la dinamicidad de las cómodas, y todo iba genial y estaban ganando muchísimo dinero, hasta que Cómodas S. A. decidió cambiar de idea y se asoció con Pomos S. A. Tras esta amenaza, Harry había conseguido convencer a su padre para que asociase la compañía a Puertas Correderas S. A., pero Puertas Correderas había sido el archienemigo de Cómodas de los últimos veinte años, así que Cómodas se había dedicado a filtrar WikiLeaks de Armarios S. A., sobre todo de Harry, y la empresa había perdido muchísimo prestigio.

Además, ahora Cajones estaba empezando a pensar en asociarse a Cómodas y Puertas Correderas, y era uno de sus socios más potentes, y ante la noticia su padre había explotado completamente.

Harry estaba abatido.

Y no se sentía cómodo en la empresa de su padre.

Ocupaba un cargo muy importante, sí. Tenía un buen sueldo y era lo único que sabía hacer, vale. Pero últimamente sentía la necesidad de _algo más_.

Se había pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo libre de su adolescencia estudiando la dinámica de la empresa, y nunca se había preocupado por tener una relación estable más allá de lo amistoso, _nunca había tenido novio_ , Jesús, había salido del armario literalmente _saliendo de un armario_ en una visita a la principal fábrica de la empresa, tras volver loco a su padre buscándole por toda la planta, Harry había salido y le había dicho que era gay.

Se lo había pasado bastante bien.

Su padre por su parte, había suspirado y había dicho "Mira, sé lo que quieras; pero no montes espectáculos".

Y ahí estaba Harry, en su silla de cuero, con su traje, sin montar espectáculos, sin tener pareja, con veinticinco años y completamente _solo y_ _planteándose comprarse un gato_.

Y sí, podría decirse que estaba bastante desesperado.

No era virgen; no. Aquella cuestión estaba tachada de sus tareas pendientes; romances pasados y amantes ocasionales se habían asegurado de ello.

Pero estaba harto. Quería irse y vivir una aventura estúpida, quizás al otro lado del océano, donde nadie supiera quién es. Quería _enamorarse_ , por el amor de Dios, en un lugar lejos de Amarios S. A., y lejos de Seattle.

Quería vivir algo _insólito_ por una vez en su vida, cuestionarse algo más allá de si madera o aluminio.

Solo necesitaba tomar la oportunidad.

 

***

 

Un par de días después de eso, Harry seguía ofuscado en sus ideas de libertad y terminando un papeleo urgente, cuando Mandie, la segunda al mando tras su padre y la única persona junto a Gemma con más poder que él en la empresa, además de una de sus mejores amigas, se acercó a su despacho para dejar un recorte de periódico sucio de café sobre la mesa.

 

-Mira, buscan candidatos para un programa de **citas** en **Reino Unido** -rió ella, rebuscando una migaja de galleta que se le había quedado entre la encía y el labio-. Estos británicos sí que son **insólitos**.

 

_Ding._

Algo encajó en la mente de Harry.

Miró al recorte sobre la mesa y a Mandie varias veces antes de decir:

 

-¿Tú crees que yo tendría alguna oportunidad?

 

Mandie se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida, derramando un poco de café del vaso de plástico en la moqueta.

 

-Te lo decía de broma, hombre. ¿No estarás pensando en...? -Harry suspiró.

-No lo sé. Quizás.

-Vaya. No lo sabía. ¿Tan mal te tratamos?

-No es eso. Es solo que... soy joven, ¿sabes? Y no lo parezco. Siento que estoy desperdiciando una parte de mi vida.

-Ah, ya veo... -asintió Mandie, entendiendo-. ¿Necesitas novio?

-Definitivamente -dijo Harry sin rodeos-. Tengo la convicción de que voy a morir solo y aún me quedan setenta años de vida -alzó las cejas-. Y eso es peligroso -dijo señalándola con un dedo enfáticamente, y Mandie rodó los ojos.

-Podría presentarte a alguien, no tienes por qué...

-¡No! No es solo eso, Mandie. Necesito reinventarme. Vivir nuevas experiencias. El romance es solo una de ellas. Simplemente necesito salir de aquí.

 

Mandie suspiró, sujetando el vaso ahora con las dos manos.

 

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre? -Harry negó con la cabeza, acongojado-. Ya veo. ¿Entonces realmente podrías plantearte presentarte a este ridículo programa?

-Quizás. No lo sé. Haga lo que haga, es mi vida -sentenció Harry, más para sí mismo que para alguien más-. Yo soy dueño de ella y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-Vale, vale, Napoleón. Nadie te está diciendo lo contrario.

 

Harry resopló, echando una ojeada al recorte de periódico. Lo leería detenidamente más tarde.

 

-¿Quieres que te traiga un café o algo de la máquina? -le preguntó ella antes de irse.

-No.

 

Mandie cerró la puerta, y Harry decidió que aquel recorte no tenía por qué esperar.

 

**¿ESTÁS CANSADO DE NO TENER PAREJA?**

**¿ABURRIDO DE TU MONÓTONA VIDA?**

**¿QUIERES ROMPER CON TODOS LOS ESQUEMAS DE TU RUTINA?**

**ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD, TÓMALA**

**ENTRA EN ALA10VALAVENCIDAC5.CO.UK Y REINVÉNTATE**

 

Bueno, aquel era un titular realmente atractivo.

Harry minimizó todas las páginas que había abierto en su PC e inició una pestaña de incógnito, insertando la dirección web. Le llevó a la página del programa, _A la décima va la vencida_ , que actualmente tenía un casting abierto de pretendientes para un chico.

Se rio suavemente, imaginando su atrevimiento de apuntarse.

Era una locura.

Cruzar el océano, apuntarse a un maldito _programa de citas_ , la **incertidumbre**.

Algo de incertidumbre era lo que necesitaba, decidió.

 _Pero no será hoy _,__ se dijo, cerrando la pestaña y volviendo a su trabajo, _ __aún tengo algo de tiempo_.__

 __E__ ntonces, alguien entró en su despacho, y Harry supo perfectamente que era su padre porque era el único que nunca llamaba. Además, llegaba ese día de una convención de armarios en Philadelphia

 

-Oye -le dijo-. Siento haberte gritado el otro día.

 

Harry supuso que la convención había ido bien.

 

-No te preocupes -contestó sin mirarle.

-Harry... -continuó su padre, y aquella era la voz que ponía cuando iba a darle una charla sobre lo importante que era la empresa para él-, en realidad estoy un poco preocupado por ti.

 

Harry frunció un poco el ceño. Aquello era nuevo.

__

-¿Y por qué? -su padre se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno, verás... -suspiró-, cuando yo tenía tu edad, ya había salido con varias chicas, antes de conocer a tu madre -Harry alzó las cejas, pero siguió sin mirarle-, y a menudo veo a chicos más jóvenes que tú con sus novias y me he dado cuenta de que estás solo, y no sé si es una cosa gay, o...

-¿Qué tendrá que ver ser gay con estar solo, papá? -suspiró Harry.

-No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando.

-Bien, pues déjame iluminarte; ser gay no tiene nada que ver con nada. Y si estoy solo es porque tengo veinticinco años y solo sé vender armarios. ¿Me preguntas que si me gusta estar solo? Pues no, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Es lo que hay.

 

Harry deseó que aquello dejase a su padre callado por unos minutos o al menos intimidado, pero solo pasaron pocos segundo _s_ antes de que volviese a hablar:

-Sabes que te puedes tomar un descanso siempre que quieras, ¿verdad? Es decir, dentro de un límite -Harry resopló, enfadado.

-Pues no, no lo sabía. Nunca me lo habías dicho. E imagino que debo estar horrible como para que te des cuenta de que necesito vacaciones, o quizá incluso te lo dijo Mandie, porque tú nunca te das cuenta de nada. No me extraña que nadie quiera salir conmigo, pero ¿qué más da? Todo lo que necesito en mi vida son Armarios y Pomos y Cómodas y Puertas Correderas y números y más armarios -terminó con un suspiro, desplomándose sobre el asisento-. ¿Verdad?

Su padre pareció meditar unos momentos.

 

-Anda, vete a casa. Haré que alguien termine eso -sentenció, y Harry abrió los ojos genuinamente sorprendido, mientras su padre salía del despacho a toda prisa como si le diese vergüenza hacer algo bueno por alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera su hijo.

 

Podría haberse ido inmediatamente del edificio, pero esperó hasta conseguir un billete de avión para Londres.

Se iba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry se nos va a la aventura  
> kudos si te gustó（＾ω＾）


	6. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feliz día de la madre adelantado （〜^∇^)〜

Londres era dinámico, ajetreado, y _enorme_.

Louis había visitado la capital varias veces a lo largo de su vida, aunque solo para visitar museos y ver los típicos monumentos. Ahora no se creía que estuviera viviendo allí.

Había sido todo gracias a Nick y sus contactos. Ahora tenía un representante, que no estaba muy seguro de para qué servía (pero algo haría), y vivía en un apartamento bastante bien situado y -aún no se lo podía creer- _cortesía del programa_.

Era amigo de Rita Ora y Russel Brand, por alguna razón había conocido a Simon Cowell dos veces y había hablado con Ed Sheeran. Y solo llevaba un mes en la ciudad.

 _Llevaba literalmente un mes en Londres y recibía mensajes de texto de Rita Ora_.

Había trasladado todo su dinero y sus cosas de Doncaster ante la mirada triste de Stan, y se habían dado un largo y fuerte abrazo antes de que Louis se subiese al tren.

Desde que había llegado a la ciudad, lo único que había hecho Louis era comer, salir y estudiar. No era exactamente una mala vida.

Hablaba con su madre y sus hermanas y Stan todos los días, pero procuraba guardarse los datos extraordinarios. No quería parecer ostentoso, sino decirles que les echaba mucho de menos y lo horrible que era su vida sin ellos.

Aunque no lo fuera tanto.

Ahora eran las diez de la noche y crecía la incertidumbre de si salir o estudiar. Se disipó cuando recibió un mensaje difundido de Rita.

_**fiesta donde eddddddddddd xx.** _

_**traed gente y los que no sepáis ir dadme un touqe besis** _

Apretó el teléfono con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que, de hecho, sabía donde vivía el puto Ed Sheeran.

 _A qué punto había llegado su vida_.

Se vistió sin arreglarse demasiado y llamó a Rita, porque a pesar de que conocía la dirección no tenía coche en Londres y tardaría muchísimo tiempo yendo en autobús. Ella envió a uno de sus chófers para que lo recogiesen, ya que ella ya llevaba el coche lleno de gente y a él no le importó en absoluto.

Iba a fiestas para emborracharse y de vez en cuando llevarse a alguien a casa, no para hacer amigos.

Por eso se sintió tan incómodo cuando, al llegar allí y encontrarse con Rita, ésta le estuviese esperando con un grupo de diez personas una botella de champagne medio vacía en la mano, lista para presentarle a todos ellos.

 

-Mira, esta es Sammy... ¡y él es Sammy también! Aunque prefiere Sam, ¿verdad, Sammy? -dijo ella, dándole un manotazo en el culo.

-Sí.

-Y esta es Pixie... Pixie Lott -la señaló con la botella, y debía de ser famosa pero Louis no tenía ni idea de quién era-. Y él es Harry, y... -de pronto Rita pareció recordar una cosa, y se dirigió a Pixie-. Por cierto... ¿sabes quién anda por aquí?

-¿Quién?

- _Harry_... -dijo la otra, con una sonrisa confidencial y una mirada atrevida.

-¿Harry...? -se dijo la otra, con el ceño fruncido, claramente recelosa de su amiga borracha. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos-. Ah. Ah, vale. _Harry_.

-Ese mismo -asintió conforme Rita, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Louis.

-¿Harry... el príncipe Harry? -el grupo estalló en carcajadas, pero Louis no supo si eran amistosas.

-No, Lewie... Harry, un amigo de Ed. Directamente desde Estados Unidos -Rita hipó-. Pero no creo que esté a tu nivel -rio, y el grupo la siguió, incluida Pixie y los Sammys.

 

Louis frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. ¿A qué venía aquel comentario? ¿Había hecho él acaso alguna insinuación de querer conocerle? No, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo Rita tan gilipollas? ¿El chico no era gay? ¿O era un estúpido altivo? ¿Y a Louis qué le importaba, de todos modos?

 

-Bien, me da igual -declaró Louis, mostrando su incomodidad-. No tengo ningún interés en conocer a ese tal _Harry_ -arrastró la palabra, tal y como lo pronunciaban Rita y Pixie-. Así que, si me disculpáis, voy a por una bebida.

 

Y Louis se fue, dejando atrás comentarios de tipo de _"qué carácter..."_. Y sí, desearía decir Louis, _tengo carácter y básicamente es eso lo que me ha traído aquí_.

Entró en la casa, que era enorme, y Ed se acercó a saludarle. A diferencia de _otros_ , Ed era un personaje público realmente encantador, siempre tenía una buena palabra para todo el mundo aunque apenas les conociese, descubrió Louis.

Después se acercó a la barra, porque aquella gente tenía _putas barras de bar en sus casas_ , y pensó en algo no muy fuerte que prepararse para empezar la noche.

Cuando dio con la combinación, dio un resoplido molesto porque ya había un chico sirviéndose Martini en una copa, y a la vista solo había botellas vacías.

El chico pareció notar su presencia, ya que levantó la cabeza para mirarle, y aunque no le conocía de nada le dedicó una sonrisa. Louis se extrañó un poco, pero no le pareció desagradable.

 

-¿Estás teniendo una buena noche? ¿Te preparo algo?

-Preferiría hacerlo yo mismo, muchas gracias -contestó Louis con sequedad, y la verdad es que sonó más cortante de lo que quería. Aunque había sido un atrevimiento preguntarle algo así.

-Está bien. Solo intentaba ser amable -el chico pareció incluso un ligeramente irritado mientras volvía a su bebida, pero luego se dirigió a Louis con un gesto de arrpentiemiento y dijo-. Déjalo, soy un idiota. Yo tampoco dejaría que nadie me preparase una copa, qué tontería -Louis sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien, está bien; no te preocupes. Empecemos de cero: soy Louis -le tendió una mano, y el chico sonrió ampliamente dejando ver un par de hoyuelos adorables, dándole un apretón con su mano mucho más grande que la de Louis.

-Yo Harry -dijo, y Louis alzó una ceja. ¿Sería...?-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, solo... te llamas como Harry Potter -improvisó Louis, y el chico soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, bueno, me lo suelen decir. Aunque yo soy Styles, no Potter.

-Ya, y yo Tomlinson, no Vuitton -Harry volvió a reír sonoramente y a Louis se le escapó otra sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando la gente se reía así de sus gracias-. Por desgracia.  
_Harry_ dejó la botella de Martini y abrió un armario sobre la encimera de la cocina tras él para sacar una de Vodka. Se notaba que conocía la casa.

-Un Goldfinger, ¿eh? -se burló Louis, y Harry sonrió.

-¿Sabes de bebidas?

-Sé un poco de todo -coqueteó Louis, inclinándose sobre la barra-, y todo de unas pocas cosas -Harry alzó las cejas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Cosas de después de que los niños se vayan a la cama -ronroneó.

-Yo no me iba a la cama hasta que terminaba _Saturday Night Live_. Era un niño travieso.

-¿Y ahora eres un hombre travieso? -Harry entrecerró los ojos, y Louis percibió con satisfacción un brillo de lujuria.

-De vez en cuando.

-¿Es esta una de estas veces? -Harry sonrió de lado.

-Podría serlo -echó dos aceitunas negras en su bebida y se la llevó a los labios.

 

Así que fuera de su nivel, ¿eh?

 

-Pero aún es pronto -sentenció, tomando un trago, y Louis no contestó, un poco decepcionado.

 

A partir de entonces se quedó alrededor de Harry, que no se movió de la barra, y se dedicó a preparar su propia copa; un Francés, y a observar al chico sin que se diese cuenta.

Tenía una espalda interminable, anchos hombros sobre los que descansaban unos rizos oscuros y despeinados y era alto, al menos más que Louis. La camiseta blanca marcaba sus seis abdominales perfectos y tenía unos brazos enormes con los que fácilmente podría empotrarle contra la pared o cualquier colchón y hacerle gritar.

Louis no se resistiría un ápice.

 

-Así que, _Louis_ -empezó Harry, arrastrando ligeramente la palabra-. ¿Qué te trae por Londres? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Trabajo -contestó éste sin dudarlo-. ¿Y a ti?

-Todo lo contrario -sonrió Harry-. Estoy de vacaciones indefinidas.

-Indefinidas, ¿eh? -dijo Louis perdiendo el interés. Si estaba en paro Louis ya no quería follar con él.

-Sí, supongo que se convirtió en una ventaja que mi padre sea el dueño de la empresa -Louis sonrió ahora, totalmete complacido.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué antes no lo era? -Harry le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Nada, tonterías. Pero no hablemos de mí -dijo, inclinándose hacia él-; háblame de ti.

 

Louis sintió sus ojos verdes, _muy_ verdes escarvar en cada célula de su ser a través de los suyos propios, y nunca lo hubiera admitido pero se sonrojó un poco ante la atención que el chico le dedicaba. Hacía tiempo que nadie le miraba así.

 

-Bueno, soy de Yorkshire del Sur, estoy terminando Literatura en la Universidad y vine a Londres a buscar trabajo para pagarme un máster -el chico no tenía por qué saber toda la verdad.

 

Después de todo, incluso si a la mañana siguiente Harry seguía en su cama no podía plantearse tener nada serio con él. Había hecho un acuerdo muy estricto con Nick y el programa sobre _nada de novios_ , y de todos modos no pensaba que a ningún chico le hiciera ilusión que todos los días su novio se fuera a la televisión nacional a ligar con diez tipos que le adoraban, y a tener citas semanales con dos de ellos.

Era una locura.

Así que miró de nuevo a los ojos de su aventura de una noche, echando de menos su libertad.

 

-Vaya, ¿estás en la Universidad de Doncaster? Eso es increíble. ¿Y cómo te las arreglas con los exámenes y esas cosas, viviendo aquí?

-Mi mejor amigo me manda los apuntes por correo, y vuelvo a Donny para los exámenes.

-Eso es genial -Louis bajó la mirada ante el comentario, haciendo aún más evidente su sonrojo. Porque sí, era cierto; Louis hacía un gran esfuerzo y era muy agradable que alguien lo reconociese.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú? -Harry bajó la mirada, como si se avergonzase de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Hice márketing en Yale -murmuró.

-Vaya, Yale. Eso es impresionante, ¿qué tiene de malo? -Harry suspiró.

-Bueno, mi padre lo pagó todo... No se me dio bien el instituto, estaba pasando por una mala época, y desde luego que no me daba la media. Pero él como que les sobornó, y me sentí mal durante toda la carrera y aún me siento mal ahora. Y no sé por qué te estoy contando esto -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, se me da bien escuchar -Harry sonrió.

-Estoy seguro, pero siento que deberíamos estar haciendo otra cosa -Louis frunció el ceño, divertido.

-¡Hey! Yo solo sé tu nombre, no tengo _toda_ la información básica. Por lo sé porías ser un asesino -Harry rodó los ojos sin contener una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues nací en Seattle, donde vivo y trabajo al menos la mayor parte del año. Mi padre es el dueño de la compañía en la que estoy, y cuando él se jubile yo tomaré su puesto -se inclinó hacia Louis para acercar su boca a su oído, y le dijo en un susurro confidencial-. Pero sobre todo, me gustas muchísimo y me encantaría bailar contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno capítulo súper largo casi 1800 palabras me he sobrado  
> captáis la ironía verdad  
> 


	7. AMOR: Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: hay algo de bdsm en este capítulo y se repetirá a lo largo del fic, y tengo una muy vaga idea de cómo funciona, así que puede haber tremendas inexactitudes, y pido perdón por adelantado si estas inexactitudes pueden ofender a alguien. si por el contrario no te gusta el bdsm, simplemente no lo leas.

Antes de darle un segundo vistazo Harry ya sabía todo lo que le iba a hacer al chico aquella noche.

Era pequeño e increíblemente _bonito_. Harry tenía una debilidad por los chicos bonitos, y también su cara cuando les jodían.

Pero Louis no era solo un chico bonito, también era un chico inteligente, y divertido, y algo descarado.

Y Harry no podía esperar a tener su polla en su boca.

No se podía creer que llevasen casi dos horas refregándose en la pista de baile, había pasado demasiado tiempo y Harry iba a perder la paciencia. Por eso dejó a medias el Martini y se pasó a la Coca-Cola; quería mantener vívido el recuerdo de tenerlo debajo de él, sudando y gimiendo.

Harry ya era bastante devoto a este pensamiento, pero no fue hasta que Louis se dio la vuelta para bailar contra sus caderas cuando perdió el sentido de la vida y todo y decidió deslizar su mano hasta tomar su cuello y girarlo para mirarle a los ojos y besarle antes de que el chico que tenía delante se deshiciera en polvo porque era imposible que fuese real.

Louis le correspondió al momento, abriendo su boca para dejar paso a su lengua y estrechándose contra su entrepierna endurecida.

Iba a matar a Harry en cualquier momento.

 

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -le dijo al oído húmedamente cuando se separaron, acariciando sus caderas por debajo de la camiseta.

 

Louis asintió enérgicamente y le cogió de la mano, llevándole lejos de la pista y fuera de la casa, y Harry se dejó guiar a pesar de que conocía el camino perfectamente.

 

-¿Qué coche tienes? -le preguntó Louis, apretando su mano.

-El Mercedes blanco -Harry lo señaló, aparcado en la acera de en frente de la propiedad privada, y el sonido que hizo cuando Harry lo abrió con su llave inalámbrica le hizo ponerse un poco más duro.

 

Harry abrió la puerta para Louis como si fuesen a cenar a un restaurante de cinco tenedores y no a follar a su casa, y eso hizo que el estómago de Louis se llenase de gusanos de seda.

(No mariposas, no. Eso no podía ser aún).

Harry condujo todo el camino con el ceño un poco fruncido, concentrado en la carretera, y a Louis ni si quiera le sorprendió cuando vio que se dirigían al centro. Gimió en bajito cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en Kensington.

 

-Estoy viviendo en un _penthouse_ de por aquí -comentó Harry-. Es muy grande solo para mí.

 

Louis se recostó en su asiento, un poco intimidado. No podía quedarse con Harry por mucho que le atrayese la idea. Tenía el contrato, necesitaba el dinero, para el máster, para su futuro.

Harry era un lío de una noche.

Así que no dijo nada.

Pocos minutos después, Harry giró una esquina y metió su coche en un garaje. Lo estacionó junto a un Rolls Royce, pero Louis no pensó que fuera suyo. Y si lo era, tampoco se atrevió a preguntar. Se bajó cuando pararon y le impresionó que no oliera para nada a gasolina, ni tampoco al fuerte ambientador. No olía a nada, y todos los coches parecían costar más que su casa.

Subieron en el ascensor, y Harry habló tras picar el número quince.

 

-Lo siento, pero es que está realmente alto -dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Espero que no te molesten las vistas.

-¿Las vistas?

-Sí, una de las paredes de mi habitación consiste en un ventanal gigante. A algunas personas les moelsta eso -Louis alzó una ceja.

-¿Traes a mucha gente a tu casa, Styles? -Harry abrió mucho los ojos y seguidamente se puso un poco colorado, para gratificante de Louis.

-¡No! Es decir... no es por experiencia personal, por supuesto. Son cosas que se dicen.

-Ah.

 

Llegaron al penthouse con un _ding_ , atravesaron el pequeño pasillo enmoquetado e impoluto, y cuando Harry abrió la puerta Louis se quedó completamente boquiabierto.

Las luces se encendieron automátcamente, haciendo ver una enorme habitación más grande que todo su apartamento, decorada con varias alfombras en tonos azules, sofás, una televisión de plasma y un piano. Todo esto rodeado por una pared de ventanales que enmaracaban el cielo Londinense de noche.

Los sofás estaban pegados formando un semicírculo, y en medio de este semicírculo había una enorme mesa baja circular de cristal. En frente, la televisión, y junto esto y sobre una alfombra, un brillante piano de cola.

 

-Tienes un piano -musitó Louis, sintiéndose un poco idiota.

-Sí -contestó Harry quitándole importancia, y colgando su chaqueta del perchero.

 

Se acercó a Louis por detrás, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros delicadamente para quitarle la chaqueta. Louis sintió un cosquilleo pero se dejó, dócil, admirando la visión.

 

-¿Tocas? -Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero mi hermana sí. Viene aquí más a menudo.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Sí, mayor. ¿Tú tocas? -Louis asintió con la cabeza, y Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Me encantaría escucharte -dijo, y Louis bajó la mirada.

-Otro día. Hace tiempo que no toco. Y no soy muy bueno.

-Seguro que sí -aseguró Harry, y Louis sonrió tímidamente, aún negando con la cabeza.

 

Harry hizo un gesto y le dijo:

 

-Vamos, pasa. Estás en tu casa. Te enseñaré la cocina.

 

 _Ah, que hay más_.

Harry le condujo por el salón y le descubrió un pasillo que había a la izquierda de éste, que conducía inmediatamente a la cocina.

Era de diseño, con una enorme encimera isleña en medio de ésta, y la verdadera cocina rodeándola. Louis miró la encimera con una sonrisa de lado.

Harry se recostó contra ésta, dándose cuenta, y le preguntó:

 

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

 

Louis esperó antes de contestar, analizando la mirada profunda de Harry, y finalmente dijo:

 

-Quiero tomar tu polla. Entre mis piernas. Encima de esa encimera.

 

Sin más dilación, Harry encajó sus manos bajo su mandíbula y le dio un beso hambriento en la boca, que Louis correspondió aferrando sus dedos a su cuello, tirando de los rizos que crecían sobre su nuca.

Harry acorraló a Louis contra la encimera. Bajó sus manos hasta su culo y lo apretó, haciendo a Louis gemir bajito, para sostener sus muslos y subirle a la encimera. Sonrió con satisfacción contra su cuello cuando se dio cuenta de que su cintura alcanzaba perfectamente.

Se entretuvo un rato dejando un enorme chupetón desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula, pero Louis, que gemía sin pudor bajo sus labios, se cansó rápidamente y empezó a tirar de su cinturón para desabrochárselo y meter la mano en su pantalón.

Estaba muy duro, y era _enorme_.

Harry empezó a jadear contra su cuello, y se separó de él para quitarse la camiseta en un movimiento rápido, invitando a Louis a imitarle. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y esperó hasta que Harry hubo hecho lo mismo.

 

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo aquí? -le preguntó Harry.

-No te preocupes -contestó Louis, pasando una mano por su torso tonificado-, podemos pasar luego a tu habitación. Si es que eres lo suficientemente hombre como para soportarlo -Harry alzó una ceja.

 

 _Le gusta provocar_.

 

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso -sentenció Harry, sujetándole por los muslos para tirar de él hasta que sus bóxers chocaron y Louis rodeó las piernas en su cintura, apretándose a él.

 

Se besaron un rato hasta deshacerse también de la ropa interior, y entonces Harry le ordenó:

 

-Túmbate.

 

Louis obedeció, separando las piernas, y Harry abrió el armario para sacar una botella de aceite.

 

- _Virgen Extra_ -se rio Louis, y Harry sonrió de lado.

-¿Sabías que en realidad se llama así porque es lo que los griegos usaban para lubricarse? -Louis hizo una mueca.

-Sabelotodo.

-No puedo evitarlo -contestó, y Louis estuvo a punto de replicar, pero de sus labios solo salió un gemido entrecortado cuando notó el índice de Harry introducirse en sí-. Sh... calla. ¿No eres virgen, no? -Louis rio un poco.

-Tenía quince -dijo, respirando con dificultda-. Él era un capullo homófobo y yo había hecho una apuesta. Pero oye, funcionó. Era bisexual en realidad.

 

Harry rio suavemente y se quedó callado, observándole un rato mientras le abría con un segundo dedo.

 

-Yo tenía dieciséis y él veinticuatro -confesó finalmente.

 

Louis rio para sus adentros.

Estaba intercambiando la historia de su primera vez con un chico mientras éste le hacía dedos en la encimera de su cocina.

Harry era tan raro.

 

-Pero no estuvo muy bien -continuó-. No fue... -tragó saliva-, no se ocupó debidamente de mí, supongo.

-Lo siento -gimió, ya que no había mucho más que pudiera decir. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.

 

Con un tercer dedo, empezó a empujar la próstata de Louis, lo que le hizo soltar un grito. Harry gruñó para sus adentros, golpeando repetidamente.

 

-Ah... joder -gimió Louis-. Joder, joder, estoy listo, estoy listo.

 

Harry no lo dudó un momento antes de sacar sus dedos y alinearse con su agujero. A pesar de ello, empujó con lentitud mientras Louis se retorcía para acomodarse.

 

-Venga -jadeó Louis-. Venga, fóllame si tienes cojones.

 

Y bueno, Harry también sabía jugar a ese juego.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se subió a la encimera y se puso de rodillas, sujetando a Louis de la cintura e introduciéndose en él con fuerza, una y otra vez.

 

-Ah... sí, sí... eso es -gemía Louis, acompasando sus sonidos a las penetraciones de Harry.

 

Harry le dio un fuerte manotazo en el muslo, haciéndole gritar.

 

-¿Dije que podías habar? -gruñó.

 

Louis, incluso desde su posición sumisa, soltó una sonrisa de lado.

 

-No, señor -se burló, recibiendo otro azote de Harry, quien salió de él con rapidez. Louis soltó un gemido de queja, y Harry se bajó de la encimera para buscar un paño de cocina. Volvió a Louis y se lo metió en la boca.

-Para que aprendas a cerrar la puta boca.

 

Todo aquello era nuevo para Louis, pero cada célula de su cuerpo se revolvía con curiosidad y excitación. Harry le había parecido tan encantador y suave en la fiesta, que cada azote y demanda le ponían de una forma que no podía explicar.

 

-Ugh -gruñó Harry-. Estás tan estrecho... mírate, retorciéndote debajo de mí. Te gusta, ¿eh? Sí, ya lo creo que sí... Te encanta. Te gustaría decirlo, ¿verdad? Decirme lo bien que te estoy follando.

 

Louis exhaló un gemido gutural que fue opacado por el paño de cocina, y notó las lágrimas intentar escaparase de sus ojos.

Porque _joder_ , no quería decirlo, quería _gritarlo_. La forma en que su enorme polla follaba su próstata, y sus manos recorrían sus muslos, sus caderas, acariciándole...

Tras unos minutos Harry le quitó el paño de cocina goteando saliva y lo tiró al fregadero, haciendo a Louis soltar un sonoro gemido.

 

-No te sabes callar, ¿eh? -se burló Harry. Louis bajó su mano hasta su pene, intentando masturbarlo, cuando Harry le dio un manotazo, alejándole-. De eso nada -gruñó-. Te correrás cuando a mí me dé la gana.

 

Louis soltó un quejido, y se agarró a la mesa flotante de la encimera, dejándose las uñas allí durante varios minutos.

 

-Harry... -gimió en bajit, y éste se inclinó hacia él, rodeando su cuerpo.

-¿Sí? -inquirió, empezando a besarle las clavículas y el cuello sin dejar de penetrarle con fireza. Louis llevó las manos a su espalda, arañando su piel en busca de una liberación.

-P-Por favor... -musitó el más pequeño desde abajo.

-¿Por favor qué?

-Por favor, tócame...

-¿Ah, sí? -se burló el otro-. ¿Qué me darás a cambio? -Louis soltó un quejido.

-Lo q-que quieras -gimió-. Pero, por favor...

-¿Te correrás tres veces para mí esta noche? -le preguntó directamente al oído, antes de besar y chupar su lóbulo y detrás de la oreja.

-S-Sí...

-¿Prometes que no te desmayarás? ¿Te quedarás conmigo? -Louis se quejó de nuevo.

-Harry...

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡L-Lo prometo! -gritó Louis-. ¡Por f-favor...!

 

Harry llevó por fin una mano a su pene y empezó a masturbarlo, acompasando sus caricias a sus penetraciones y haciendo escapar suspiros entrecortados de la boca de Louis.

 

-¿Dentro o fuera? -le susurró al oído.

-D-Dentro...

 

Un par de embestidas más les hicieron gritar a ambos, y Harry se desplomó sobre el cuerpecito de Louis intentando no apoyar todo su peso, antes de tumbarse junto a él.

Tardaron varios minutos en recuperar el aliento, y cuando lo hicieron Harry habló:

 

-Hay una lista de cosas por las que si algo hubiera salido mal, ahora mismo nos estaríamos arrepintiendo de esto.

-Ya -asintió Louis-. No usaste condón. No sé si tienes alguna enfermedad.

-Y fue muy temerario que dijeras que harías lo que fuera. Imagínate que yo hubiera sido un sádico o incluso un asesino. Te pusiste en un peligro innecesario -Louis rodó los ojos.

-Pero fue increíblemente sexy. Y como que no sé, confié en ti.

 

Harry sonrió ante eso.

 

-Siento habértelo hecho aquí. Te debe doler muchísimo la espalda -Louis se encogió de hombros.

-No tanto.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha? -Louis asintió-. ¿Te puedes levantar? Puedo llevarte hasta mi habitación, tengo un baño.

 

Louis intentó incorporarse, lo cual no le causó mucho dolor, pero aún así soltó un quejido exagerado.

 

-Oh -musitó Harry, bajando de la encimera y cogiendo a Louis en sus brazos-. Ven aquí, pequeño -le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la nariz, y luego otro en la frente-. Lo siento mucho.

 

Louis se acurrucó en su pecho caliente, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Iba a ser una noche interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. os juro que no he visto ni leido 50 sombras de grey y este fic no está inspirado en ello por mucho que parezca lo contrario JAJAJJAA.  
> 2\. el piano fue una coincidencia no tenia ni idea de que el christian grey tuviera un piano wtfff de hecho me limite a buscar penthouse en google imagenes para describir una mas o menos y encontre esta que me pareció bonita.  
> 3\. tampoco sabia que la chica estuviese estudiando literatura o sea que puta coincidencia mas ridicula por que a mí  
> 4\. los coches del garaje son todos de harry pero tampoco sabia que en la pelicula habia una escena en la que ella le decia "cual es tu coche???" y el contestaba "todossss" hasta que me lo dijo una amiga os lo digo en serio why why
> 
> anyways
> 
> opiniones?


	8. AMOR: Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he estado de viaje de estudios en londres así que no he podido actualizar xx pero he vuelto jojo tenia que volver
> 
> ptos guandi que yo voy pa london y ellos salen corriendo escopetaos a america que les jdan
> 
> bueno tomad nuevo capitulo jarri dominatrix
> 
> na bromi

Louis se secó con una de las toallas no usadas del armario, pero no se molestó en rodearse con ella para salir del baño. Le recibió la ciudad de Londres, con todas sus luces, y Harry mirándole con curiosidad desde la enorme cama.

 

-¿Te molestaría si te dijera lo que pienso sobre tu cuerpo? -le preguntó, y Louis se sonrojó. Lo cierto era que no le importaba lo que nadie pensase de él, pero la forma en la que Harry lo decía le hacía sentir como si estuviese a punto de escuchar el cumplido más bonito de su vida.

-No -dijo finalmente, y Harry sonrió.

-Creo que eres hermoso -dijo con sencillez, y Louis sonrió tímidamente, seguramente enrojeciéndose aún más, y dijo:

-Está bien.

-Ven aquí -le invitó Harry sin perder la sonrisa, y Louis fue a tumbarse junto a él-. ¿Quieres hablar de algo antes de que te haga correrte otra vez? -Louis sonrió de lado.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé. Hagámonos preguntas.

-Bien; empiezo yo -Harry asintió-. ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad sexual?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. ¿En qué empresa trabajas?

-Armarios -contestó.

-¿Armarios? Como, ¿Armarios S. L.? -el otro asintió con aburrimiento-. Vaya. Juraría que tengo como cuatro de esos en mi casa -Harry sonrió.

-¿Tienes hermanos? -Louis asintió con la cabeza.

-Cinco hermanas y un hermano. Soy el mayor.

-¿En serio? -dijo Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Tú el mayor en algo? -Louis le dio un manotazo.

-No seas idiota. Era el mayor en el equipo de fútbol.

-¿Ah, sí? Me sorprendes.

-¿Qué pasa, no te esperabas que me gustase el fútbol?

-No me esperaba que en Doncaster tuvierais equipo -se burló Harry, y Louis rio.

-No es un sitio tan pequeño -dijo fingiendo enfado, y Harry sonrió. Louis era la criatura más tierna que había visto en su vida.

-Bien -dijo con una sonrisa de lado-. ¿Listo para que te clave al colchón?

-Juzga tú mismo -ronroneó Louis, y Harry alargó la mano para introducir tres dedos en su interior. Sonrió de lado.

-Vas a estar así de abierto unos cuantos días, créeme -dijo mientras le posicionaba sobre él. Louis rio suavemente, sintiendo la excitación crecer-. Ven aquí -le dijo, y Louis se inclinó para acercar oído a su boca-. ¿Sabes qué quiero que hagas? -le susurró. Louis negó con la cabeza-. Quiero que me la chupes. Y después vas a montar mi polla.

 

Louis asintió con anticipación, yendo hacia bajo dirigido por la mano de Harry en su pelo, y cogió su polla semi dura en una mano.

 

-Vamos -jadeó Harry, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

Louis le dio unas cuantas lamidas antes de pasar a su boca, y cuando lo hizo chupó de arriba abajo, masturbando con su mano lo que no alcanzaban sus labios y sacando sonoros gemidos de Harry. Sus dedos tiraban de su pelo indicándole la dirección, hasta que le ordenó sacarle de su boca.

 

-Ya está, ya está -jadeó Harry entrecortadamente-. No quiero correrme aún. Vamos, ven aquí -le dijo, y Louis se situó sobre sus caderas, alineándose con su polla-. Vamos, pequeño. Quiero ver cómo te das placer.

 

Louis gimió ante el comentario, introduciéndose la punta, y soltando pequeños suspiros mientras se llenaba de Harry. Empezó a subir y a bajar y a contonear sus caderas, buscando su próstata, y cuando lo hizo dejó escapar un gemido ahogado.

 

-Quiero oírte, cariño. No te inhibas ahora -le dijo Harry, acariciando sus caderas-. Eres tan hermoso.

 

En cierto punto Louis dejó de saber si la fuente de su placer estaba en la polla de Harry o en sus palabras.

Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que nadie le decía cosas así.

Sabía que estaba actuando de forma idiota y virginal, pero no podía evitar. Por alguna razón, todo parecía nuevo y emocionante con Harry.

 

-Lo haces tan bien, pequeño -le apremió, enrrollando sus dedos alrededor de su polla-. ¿Te vas a correr para mí?

-S-Sí -gimoteó Louis, y lo cierto era que le sorprendía la entereza con la que Harry sobrellevaba la situación, solo dejando escapar jadeos entrecortados. ¿No lo estaba haciendo bien?

 

Para su sorpresa, Harry se corrió de repente con un gemido grave, llenándolo, y él hizo lo mismo pocos segundos después.

Se quedó sentado sobre él durante un rato mientras se besaban, y después se separó de él y se tumbó en la cama, enrollándose en las sábanas.

Harry frunció el ceño.

 

-No actúes como si hubiera acabado contigo -le dijo.

-Estoy muy cansado -se quejó Louis, dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a dormir.

-Ponte a cuatro patas -ordenó Harry, y Louis se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry, est...

-Ponte a cuatro patas -repitió con voz dura-. ¿O es que no te acuerdas de lo que me prometistes antes? Dijiste que te correrías para mí _tres veces_. Llevas dos -Louis parpadeó-. Ponte a cuatro patas _ahora mismo_.

 

Louis obedeció esta vez, destapándose y colocándose en medio de la cama.

 

-Las manos tras la espalda -indicó Harry-. Voy a atarte. Así aprenderás a hacer lo que yo te mando.

 

De nuevo, una ola de emoción recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo de Louis, y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, gimoteando y disponiéndose para él.

Notó que Harry se iba y volvía rápidamente, y ataba sus muñecas con algo que por el tacto parecía una corbata.

 

-No me obligues a cerrarte la boca esta vez también -le dijo, inclinándose para susurrárselo al oído.

 

Después su respiración caliente se alejó, y Harry le dio un fuerte azote en el culo. Louis mordió la almohada.

Notó el aliento de Harry contra su agujero dispuesto, y después su lengua surcar la cavidad, ya no tan apretada. Louis soltó un grito, y Harry le volvió a azotar.

 

-¿No te he dicho que mantengas la jodida boca cerrada? -Louis gimoteó, y Harry volvió a su trabajo con su lengua y su entrada.

 

Louis siguió ahogando gritos y gemidos en la almohada, dejando un surco de saliva y rompiendo la tela con los dientes mientras Harry le comía, y arañándose las palmas de las manos desesperadamente, retorciéndose.

 

-Harry... -jadeó Louis-. Ne-Necesito...

-¿El qué, pequeño?

-N-Necesito que me t-toques -Harry hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-No lo creo, cariño. Te vas a correr sin que te toque nadie.

-N-No -balbuceó Louis, y Harry le dio un azote, aunque considerablemente más suave que los anteriores.

-No me gusta nada esa respuesta. Al final sí que voy a tener que silenciarte.

 

Louis soltó un quejido. Le dolía la polla.

Pero al mismo tiempo no se podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba todo aquello. El mundo del BDSM era algo que nunca le había atraído particularmente, debido a las leyendas urbanas que circulaban sobre él. Ahora podría estar picándole la curiosidad.

Y podría tener miedo, miedo de encontrarse atado y sometido en la cama de un extraño. Pero el nudo de sus muñecas estaba demasiado flojo como para tener miedo.

Harry volvió a la cama y se inclinó hacia Louis, sujetando un objeto que apenas pudo ver debido a las lágrimas que emborronaban sus ojos. Harry se ocupó de limpiárselas para que pudiera ver lo que era y pudiera poner alguna objección antes de ponérselo.

Era una mordaza.

Sencilla y simple, compuesta por una sola tira de cuero negro con una hebilla y una bola negra de plástico brillante.

Louis abrió la boca.

 

-Buen chico -le apremió Harry, y se la ajustó, no muy fuerte. Louis apoyó la frente en la almohada de nuevo mientras Harry se posicionaba detrás de él.

 

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Harry consiguió que Louis se corriera. Él lo había hecho, sudando y entre sollozos, pero lo había hecho, y a pesar de las ganas que tenía de deshacerse del nudo y volver a una posición cómoda, esperó a que Harry se lo desatara y le quitase la mordaza.

 

-Lo siento -dijo al momento, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación-. No sabía si tenías la nariz taponada, o algo. Debería haberlo comprobado.

 

Louis se dejó caer de lado con todo su peso, intentando recuperar el aliento y la compostura sin poder moverse ni un centímetro.

 

-Pero no me gusta romper el clímax de las escenas -siguió Harry-. ¿Te ha molestado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás incómodo?

 

A pesar de todo, Louis sonrió.

 

-Estoy bien -dijo, y su voz sonó pastosa y entrecortada.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? ¿Te preparo un baño? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? -Louis cerró los ojos.

-Quiero dormir -sentenció.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que te tape con las sábanas? -Louis asintió, y notó a Harry cogerle en brazos para introducirle en la cama y arroparlo hasta los hombros-. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te duele la espalda? Doy muy buenos masajes -Louis rio suavemente.

-Me duele un poco, pero estoy bien -Harry asintió, metiéndose en la cama junto a él-. Harry, antes de que me duerma y pierda el conocimiento, necesito que quede algo claro -el otro tragó saliva.

-Está bien -Louis suspiró.

-Me gustas... mucho. Y me ha encantado todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche, pero... -sacudió la cabeza-, no voy a estar aquí mañana por la mañana. Ni ningún otro día, Harry -el otro asintió con desilusión.

-Vale -dijo, pero Louis percibió la pena en su voz, y sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero debes saber que me encantaría. Simplemente no puedo.

-No te voy a decir que lo entiendo -dijo Harry-. Pero tengo que aceptarlo.

 

Louis asintió, notando que Harry estaba claramente molesto.

 

-Déjame adivinar -dijo, sin dar la conversación por terminada-. No eres _muy de relaciones_.

-Exacto -admitió Louis, y Harry rio irónicamente.

-Tiene gracia. Podría haber cogido a cualquier otro tío y tener sexo promedio, pero te escogí a ti, con quien tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida, pero quien casualmente "no es muy de relaciones" -Louis resopló.

-En realidad es un poco más complicado que eso -replicó.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces explícamelo.

-El trabajo que te dije me impide tener... pareja.

-¿Eres stripper? No es como si fuera algo malo -aclaró Harry rápidamente, y Louis rodó los ojos.

-No soy stripper.

-¿Entonces? Porque no pareces un prostituto, _señor Máster en Literatura_.

-Aún no lo tengo. Y no, claro que no soy un prostituto.

-Me quedo sin opciones -Louis suspiró.

-He firmado un contrato que no me permite tener pareja. Ya está, ¿no te parece suficiente? Pues consúltaselo al puto Nick Grimshaw -gruñó Louis con fastidio. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Nick Grimshaw? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nick Grimshaw con todo esto?

-¿Le conoces, a caso? -replicó Louis, y para su sorpresa Harry se puso un poco colorado.

-Sí, le conozco -dijo con voz plana, y Louis frunció el ceño.

-Un momento -dijo-, no será el "yo tenía dieciséis y él veinticuatro", ¿verdad?

 

Harry le quitó la mirada, cerciorando a Louis de la verdad.

 

-Oh -musitó-. ¿Te... te trató tan mal?

 

El rizoso le dio la espalda, y dijo:

 

-Estoy cansado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dadme opiniones en serio me siento sola con el smut


	9. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besis uno cortito

Louis se despertó con el primer rayo de sol, acostumbrado a la oscuridad total y el sonido del despertador.

Harry seguía durmiendo plácidamente junto a él, pero ya no le daba la espalda.

Le abrazaba desde atrás, tan cerca que Louis podía notar su respiración alborotarle el pelo, con un brazo sobre su cintura, sin ejercer presión.

 _Le gusto_ , pensó, _le gusto de verdad_.

Y Louis realmente reflexionó sobre ello. Se le ocurrió que podía cerrar los ojos, sujetar la mano de Harry sobre su pecho y desayunar con él, darle su número y tener nietos.

_De acuerdo, quizás estaba yendo un poco rápido con sus pensamientos._

Pero no iba a hacer nada de aquello de todos modos, así que se tomó unos momentos para fantasear antes de salir de la esmpumosa cama con cuidado y vestirse.

Harry le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Le echó un último vistazo a la cama, admirando al chico dentro de ella. Podía notar su respiración acompasada y suave, en un vaivén entre sus labios carnosos. Harry era precioso, y Louis se quedaría todo el día mirándole y dando constancia de ello.

 _Mierda, me gusta. Me gusta de verdad_.

Sin poder evitarlo, se subió de nuevo a la cama, apartó los rizos de la frente de Harry y le dejó un beso ahí, presionando sus labios suavemente y haciendo sonar un chasquido cuando los separó.

 

-¿Me estás dejando ir? -le susurró al oído, acariciándole el pelo por unos momentos más.

 

Harry fingió seguir durmiendo, así que Louis supuso que sí.

Le estaba dejando ir.

No quiso perder un minuto más antes de irse, con la convicción de olvidar a aquel chico en la cabeza nada más cruzar la puerta.

 

***

 

-Stan -le lloriqueó al teléfono seis horas más tarde-. Estoy engordando mucho. He visto _The Notebook_ , _El guardaespaldas_ y _Titanic_ todas seguidas y el koreano de la tienda de ultramarinos ya me saluda cada vez que bajo a comprar helado. Estoy en decadencia. ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Louis, sería muy amable por tu parte explicarme qué ha pasado -dijo su amigo con calma desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-No sé, Stan, yo... anoche... -soltó un largo suspiro- conocí a un chico -reconoció.

-Oh Dios -dijo Stan.

-No empieces.

-Oh Dios mío. Louis William Tomlinson, ¿estás encariñado?

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? De eso nada. Absolutamente no -se autoconvenció Louis-. Pero él era... muy encantador y adorable, y _rico_ , y me llevó a su casa y fue increíble...

-Ah, ya veo por dónde va todo esto. A ti lo que te gusta de él es el bulto de su cartera.

-¡Para nada! -exclamó Louis, y luego rodó los ojos-. Está bien, fue una de las cosas que más me llamaron la atención al principio, pero cuando lo conocí mejor eso se me olvidó por completo. Creo que me gusta, Stan.

-¿Y qué hay de malo?

-¡No puedo salir con él!

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo el programa. El contrato me impide salir con nadie.

-Bien, pues que se presente al concurso.

 

Louis se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

 

-Eso es una locura -dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Esos programas no sirven para encontrar pareja. ¿Aún no te das cuenta de lo que se supone que tengo que hacer? Tengo que tener _citas_ con esos tipos. Me moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que tener una cita en cámara con un chico que me gusta de verdad.

-Oh, entonces. ¿te gusta de verdad? -Louis suspiró.

-Creo que sí, y... ni si quiera tengo su número.

-¿Qué? ¿No le diste tu número?

-¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Sabía que no podría salir con él de todos modos.

-¿Y una vez terminado el programa? ¿No has pensado que podríais tener una oportunidad? -Louis resopló, quitándole importancia

-Bah... no seas idiota. Para entonces ya se habrá olvidado de mí.

-¿Y si no?

-Me encontrará. Parece muy popular entre Rita y sus amigos.

-No tienes término medio -se quejó su amigo, y Louis suspiró.

 

Tenía razón.

 

-Está bien. Gracias por echarme en cara todos mis defectos. No te necesito, aún tengo a Julia Roberts.

-¿Es así como llamas a tu mano derecha?

-Sí, exactamente. A mi mano izquierda la llamo Stan, porque es completamente inútil -su amigo rio antes de ponerse completamente serio.

-De verdad que espero que te refieras a _Pretty Woman_.

-Lo hago.

-Bien. Voy a colgar, tengo una cita.

-¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

-Ya te contaré.

- _Stan, aléjate de mis hermanas_.

-¡No es con ninguna de ellas!

-Más te vale.

-Confía en mí. Adiós.

-Adiós, pásatelo bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no entiendo por qué aún sale la nota que puse al principio aquí debajo


	10. AMOR: Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me siento toa sola cuando no comentáis u.ú

Harry enterró la cabeza en la almohada nada más oír la puerta.

Acababa de dejarle ir.

Se abrazó al almohadón en cuanto se dio cuenta de que aún tenía un rastro de su olor, y lo inhaló ávidamente, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

 _Qué estoy haciendo_.

Se apartó un poco, pero no lo soltó. Acababa de amanecer, seguramente serían las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana, y aunque no estaba cansado sentía la pereza impregnada en su cuerpo.

 _Ya le echo de menos_.

El teléfono sonó.

 

-Contestar -gruñó Harry.

-Hermanito -oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Gemma Anne.

-¿Se puede saber qué has liado con Pomos? -inquirió ella, enfadada. Harry rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Hora de trabajar.

-Estoy de _vacaciones_.

-¿Estás de broma? No lo sabía. ¿Dónde estás?

-En Londres.

-Menudas vacaciones -se burló ella-. ¿Estás ligando mucho? No ensucies mi _penthouse_.

-No es tuyo. Y de hecho, creo que acabo de dejar ir al amor de mi vida -su hermana bufó.

-De eso no hay. Ahora explícame lo de las acciones -Harry resopló, dando una vuelta en la cama.

-Solo invierte -le indicó.

-No. Quiero saber qué se traen Pomos y Cómodas entre manos.

-Mucho dinero. ¿Por qué no hablas con papá? ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de dejar de ser su niñita perfecta? Ten en valor de mostrar un poco de debilidad por una vez en tu vida.

-Cállate.

-Recuerda que algún día seré tu jefe.

-Hoy no es ese día. Explícamelo -Harry rodó los ojos.

-Invertí con Pomos y la jodí, ¿vale? Deja de restregármelo, no quiero pensar en eso.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, ver estúpidas películas y comer helado mientras te lamentas de tu fetichista soledad? -Harry se puso colorado.

-A él le gustó -oyó a su hermana gruñir desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No quiero los detalles, solo quería que admitieras que la jodiste con Pomos. Ahora está grabado -Harry gruñó-. Adiós, hermanito. Ya nos veremos cuando vuelvas.

- _Adiós_ -dijo Harry con contundencia, y Gemma colgó.

 

Harry se quedó tres días en la cama. Solo se levantaba para comer e ir al baño. Se encontraba en el declive de su vida.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, _vago_ e _inútil_. Pensaba que estaba entrando en depresión.

Así tras pasar varios minutos de las doce del tercer día dando dando vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y hacerse algo de desayunar. Pero primero se duchó, sin molestarse en vestirse más que un bóxer, y comió cereales sentado en una esquina del sofá.

 _Qué estoy haciendo_.

Necesitaba ser honesto consigo mismo. Necesitaba moverse y sentirse útil.

Necesitaba buscar a Louis.

 _Ni si quiera le he dado mi número_.

No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero sabía cuándo _(ahora mismo)._ E iba a conseguirlo.

...

_Está bien, podía esperar a terminarse los cereales._

 

***

 

Había salido a correr para despejar sus pensamientos, y tras dos kilómetros de comeduras de cabeza había acabado en casa de Nick.

Se sentía estúpido.

Estúpido cuando llegó a la urbanización, estúpido cuando se acercó a su casa, estúpido cuando picó al timbre. Estúpido cuando él le abrió la puerta.

 

-Harry -le había mirado con el rostro desencajado y los ojos muy abiertos-. Vaya, cuánto tiempo.

-Ya. Estoy por la ciudad y pensé en venir a saludar -era mentira.

-Claro. Pasa.

 

No había razón por la que Harry querría saludar a Nick. Ni mirarle a la cara.

Su casa era como la recordaba. De hecho, le sorprendía que apenas hubieran cambiado unos pocos muebles, sabiendo lo ambicioso que era el tipo. Éste se sentó en el sofá con los brazos extendidos, y señaló el de enfrente con la cabeza, invitándole a tomar asiento.

 

-Vamos, ambos sabemos por qué estás aquí -se burló Nick-. Y para que lo sepas; llegas tarde. Estoy con alguien -Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo te atreves? No quiero nada de ti. Ni en un millón de años.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Es tan raro que dos viejos amigos se reúnan para hablar? -se quejó, y Nick sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, ofreciéndole la cajetilla a Harry-. Ya no fumo.

-Aburrido -Nick rodó los ojos, tirando la cajetilla sobre una mesa de mármol cercana-. De acuerdo, no quieres nada de mí, entonces supongo que estarás aquí por el programa, ¿no? -Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Venga, recónocelo, amigo. Eres un solitario. Nadie te quiere. Es obvio que derivarías a una situación como esta.

-Nicholas, escúchame; no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando -Nick volvió a rodar los ojos y tomó una calada, visiblemente harto.

-El programa -dijo pausadamente-. El programa de citas.

 

 _...¿Oh?_.

 

-Ya sabes, entiendo que estés desesperado y necesites mi ayuda para que conseguir llegar al casting final del programa y que quizá algún tipo te mire a la cara, es decir...

-Primero, no tenía ni idea de que producías ese programa -le interrumpió Harry-; y segundo, he conocido a alguien -Nick alzó las cejas, genuinamente impresionado.

-No me digas. ¿Cómo se llama, el pobre?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? -escupió.

-Está bien, está bien; no hace falta que actúes como un ermitaño conmigo. Solo intento ayudarte. No te juzgaría si te apuntases al programa, ya sabes, el chico es _realmente_ atractivo. Aunque pasivo; no te pega.

 

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con curiosidad.

¿Podría ser...?

 

-¿Cómo se llama? -Nick se rio.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Nick -Harry se echó hacia delante, mirándole directamente a los ojos-, _por favor_.

-Si insistes tanto... -Nick rodó los ojos-, se llama Louis no se qué -Harry parpadeó.

-¿Estás de coña? -el otro frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Apúntame. Apúntame, por favor.

-Oye, oye; ¿y estas ansias, de pronto? -Nick le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y una mirada divertida-. Te lo has follado, ¿a que adivino? -Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada de eso. Por favor, Nick. Necesito llegar al programa. Necesito tu ayuda.

 

Nick se acarició la barbilla con curiosidad, mirando a Harry con una mezcla entre cinismo y diversión. Tenía la mirada de alguien que acababa de encontrar un billete de mil libras.

 

-Podría hacer algo por ti.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Pero te pediré algo.

 

Harry suspiró y bajó la mirada, recostándose en el sillón de nuevo, con pena. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

 

-¿El qué? -dijo a pesar de todo.

-Tú ya sabes lo que quiero.

 

Harry frunció el ceño y negó para sí mismo con la cabeza.

 

-No a ese precio, Nick.

-No soy gratis, _Harry_ -se burló él-. Haré lo que quieras, simplemente tienes que darme algo a cambio.

-¿No tenías ya a alguien?

-Sí, bueno... -apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero-, ya sabes cómo son las cosas -Harry volvió a negar.

-No a ese precio.

-Entonces, bien. Quizá me ocupe de que no pases ni la primera fase -Harry se levantó.

-Está bien. Supongo que me voy.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?

-Claro.

-¿Solo viniste por esto? -Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-No vine por nada. De hecho, le he sacado mucho más partido a tu visita de lo que me esperaba. Pero se me ha hecho tarde, tengo mucha prisa -Nick frunció el ceño.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera por algo más que... bueno, que te quiera por algo. Supongo. Adiós -dijo Harry, y ni si quiera esperó a que Nick le acompañase a la puerta.

 

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Conseguiría hablar con Simon.

No era limpio, no era justo, no era ético; pero era lo que quería. Era simple. Su padre le había enseñado eso. El dinero siempre era la respueta

 _Recuerda que el dinero es la única moneda válido de cambio_.

Durante años este frase hizo a Harry sentirse tonto. No entendía por qué su padre le repetía constantemente algo tan obvio, y llegó a creer que se la decía porque pensaba que era un inútil.

Pero ahora, ahora la entendía.

Volvió a casa para darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y coger algo de dinero. No tenía tiempo que perder, así que aparcó frente a los estudios del Canal Cinco.

Antes de posar su bota en el asfalto empezó a sentirse mal. No estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Era como el soborno con el que había conseguido entrar en Yale. ¿Iba su vida a estar siempre manipulada por el dinero?

Se quedó sentado en el asiento del conductor durante varios minutos hasta que se decidió por salir del coche, totalmente convencido de que se iba a arrepentir de ello, pero aún así con una decisión tomada.

Pero, ¿y si Louis se enteraba? ¿Y si decidía que no quería estar con un tipo que conseguía todo lo que quería a base del dinero?

 

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -le preguntó el recepcionista al identificar la camisa de cuatrocientas libras. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-Quería hablar con Simon Cowell.

-Ya -masculló el chico, perdiendo el interés. Dejo´de mirarle, para volver a la pantalla de su ordenador-. Lo lamento; está reunido -Harry estampó sin vergüenza diez billetes de cincuenta libras en el mostrador.

-¿Por qué no le cuenta eso a la Reina? -escupió, y el chico le miró estupefacto a él y a los billetes.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Harry Styles. Y quiero hablar con Simon Cowell.

-¿Motivo?

-El programa de Grimshaw. Necesito hablar con Cowell.

-Tiene que hacer un casting.

-No voy a hacer ningún casting -dijo, empezando a mostrar su enfado y estampando más billetes en la mesa.

-¡Caballero, alguien lo va a ver! -se alarmó el recepcionista en un susurro.

-¡Pues cójalo! -el chico miró hacia ambos lados antes de tomar todos los billetes en las dos manos-. ¿Va a poner el culo de Cowell en una silla frente a mí? Porque créeme -leyó la etiqueta de su camisa-, _Charles_ , conozco a gente, y sé lo mal que se te dio _Técnicas de la comunicación_ en el último curso, ¿recuerdas, el verano de dos mil ocho? Una locura, ¿verdad? Pues bien, también es una locura que el título que guardas en tu casita sea tan jodidamente falso que...

-¡Está bien! -gritó Charles-. ¡Cierre la boca! Planta diecinueve. Su despacho está ahí. Y no le diga nada a mi madre, por favor.

-No conozco a tu madre -dijo Harry antes de salir dando zancadas de la recepción.

 

Había hecho un curso de mentalismo por verano. No tenía ni idea de quién era aquel tipo.

Entró en el ascensor y en cuanto llegó al piso diecinueve oteó la planta y se posicionó ante el despacho de Cowell. Sin dudarlo, llamó.

-¿Elsa? -se oyó desde dentro.

-No. Soy el hijo de Des Styles.

 

Tras varios segundos, Cowell abrió la puerta con recelo. Escaneó a Harry con la mirada, y tras reconocer algunos rasgos de Des abrió los brazos:

 

-El joven hijo de un viejo amigo -dijo-. Pasa. Hace tiempo que no oigo nada de tu padre -cerró la puerta tras él.

-Está ocupado -dijo Harry.

-Ya imagino. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito entrar en el programa de Grimshaw -Cowell abrió mucho los ojos.

-Des nunca mencionó...

-Como es obvio -dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-Ya. Bueno, supongo que rehúyes del casting, entonces -dijo Simon, y frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué un programa así, Harry?

-No es lo que parece. Ya conozco al chico. Pero no tengo forma de contactar con él si no es a través del programa.

-Supongo que no esperarás que te coloque en el programa sin nada a cambio, ¿verdad?

 

Harry se sacó un fajo de billetes del interior de la chaqueta y lo tiró sobre el escritorio de Cowell.

 

-Sé lo de tu hija, eso es suficiente para cubrir el tratamiento de seis meses. Sé que la cadena está en bancarrota y que el programa es tu última oportunidad para poder seguir disfrutando de este despacho -dijo Harry pausadamente-. Sé cosas. Conozco a gente.

 

Simon le miró de lado, con recelo.

 

-Siempre has sido un niño decidido. Sabes cómo conseguir lo que quieres, ¿eh? -masculló, y se quedó mirando el fajo-. Vete. Te llamaremos.

 

Harry asintió y salió del lugar. Se despidió de Charles, que seguía algo intimidado y se metió en el coche.

Tardó por lo menos diez minutos en arrancar, pensando en lo que había hecho.

Se sentía culpable.

Cuando había entrado a trabajar para Armarios pensó que aquello iba a terminar. Tendría un trabajo del que preocuparse y dejaría los caprichos de un lado. Y durante algunos años, había funcionado.

Con un gran suspiro, metió la llave.


	11. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola :))))

A Louis solo le costó dos semanas olvidar a Harry.

Él no estaba ni si quiera sorprendido, a decir verdad. Había habido más fiestas y más chicos después de él; Harry no había tenido el impacto que Louis pensó que tendría en su vida.

Era cierto que cada vez que pasaba por una Sex Shop se quedaba mirando un rato la sección BDSM, y que había hecho algunas investigacciones vía Internet. Pero lo último en lo que pensaba era en él.

Y después había pasado el tiempo, y ya quedaban pocas semanas para el programa. Nick le había llamado para decirle que se había cambiado el nombre del programa por _Diez para uno_ (lo cual a Louis no le importaba una bendita mierda) y que ese día tenía que ir al estudio para conocer a sus "pretendientes".

Louis había hecho de tripas corazón y había cogido el autobús hasta los estudios del Canal Cinco. Saludó a Charles con una sonrisa y cuando se metió en el ascensor empezó a temblar y a tomarse la temperatura.

 _Jesús_.

Y no debería estar tan nervioso, suponía.

 _"Te los irán presentando uno a uno, ¿vale? Ellos no se conocerán entre ellos hasta el día del programa"_.

Iba a morir, realmente iba a morir.

Una vez llegó al estudio, se dirigió a la sala de castings, donde Nick dijo que estaría con los tipos. Louis caminaba muy decidido hasta que advirtió una melena rizada entre los estilistas y productores, que caminaban de un lado a otro.

 _Oh, Dios_.

Sin pensarlo un momento más, corrió a esconderse bajo el mantel de una mesa redonda en la que solo había un florero. Se quedó allí en cuclillas durante unos minutos hasta que empezó a notar que su corazón bajaba de velocidad.

 _No podía ser él, ¿verdad?_.

 _Madre mía, ¿por qué estoy reaccionando de esta manera?_.

 

-Hey -oyó Louis junto a él, y soltó un grito cuando notó que alguien se colaba en su escondite-. ¡Sh, sh!  
Louis miró a Harry con incredulidad mientras éste se abrazaba las rodillas para encajar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? -le espetó.

-Soy uno de tus pretendientes. ¿No es increíble?

-¡Sí, totalmente increíble! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? -Harry frunció el ceño.

-Quiero estar contigo, en eso estaba pensando -Louis se restregó la cara con las manos.

-No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

-Ah, mira quién está aquí -Nick levantó el mantel, descubriéndolos-. Como un par de niños de preescolar -Louis salió de allí inmediatamente sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones, y Harry le siguió unos momentos después, algo confuso-. Veo que ya os habéis conocido.

-Sí -dijo Louis rápidamente-. Nick, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro -Louis no vio la mirada triunfante que le dedicó a Harry mientras se alejaban a una esquina de la abarrotada habitación-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Le conoces, ¿verdad? Sé que le conoces. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? -Nick frunció el ceño, fingiendo confusión.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hablé... un par de palabras con él ahí abajo. Sé que le conoces.

-¿Y qué si le conozco? ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? Es guapo -Louis rodó los ojos.

 _No es eso, no es eso_.

-Déjalo.

-Bien. ¿Quieres que te presente al resto de los participantes? Acompáñame.

 

***

 

Louis estaba harto.

Llevaba más de una hora sentado en un sillón y estaba _harto_.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con raparse ambos lados de la cabeza? ¿Por qué tenían que tener todos un pendiente en algún lugar? ¿Por qué tenían que enseñarle sus tatuajes?

Ya había conocido a cinco tipos y literalmente el único chico que le había agradado hasta el momento había sido uno llamado Dylan, pero Louis lo veía más como un amigo idiota que como su pareja.

Así que le echó rápidamente como a todos los demás, y Nick no tardó en meter a otro tipo en la habitación. Este era rubio, no tenía _ningún pendiente_ (era un milagro) y ningún tatuaje a la vista, pero estaba teñido de rubio, lo cual hizo bufar a Louis, pero para su sorpresa llevaba una guitarra en la mano.

 

-Vaya. Esto es nuevo -dijo en voz alta.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Niall -dijo el chico, y no hizo el ridículo intentando besarle en la mejilla, así que Louis le estrechó la mano con gusto-. Encantado.

-Igualmente, soy Louis -señaló la guitarra-. Qué guapa, ¿tocas? -Niall asintió, tomando asiento.

-Me dijeron que podía traer algo que me definiera, y fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Me encanta la música, cura tu alma -dijo, y Louis asintió, no muy convencido.

-Ya veo. ¿De dónde eres?

-Irlanda.

-Ah, ahora entiendo lo de la superstición -Niall rio sonoramente.

-No es nada de eso, no somos tan como creéis.

-¿Quieres decir que las hectáreas y hectáreas de patatas son una leyenda urbana? -el chico volvió a reír, con más ganas.

-No, esa es la pura verdad.

 

A Louis le agradaba el chico, le parecía simpático; pero tenía una risa demasiado molesta y seguro que roncaba. Hablaron por varios minutos hasta que Nick tocó a la puerta diciendo que su tiempo se había acabado. Era la primera vez que pasaba eso, pero no hizo preguntas.

 

-Agárrate a la silla, este es un bombón -dijo, y unos momentos después cerró la puerta tras el chico.

 

Era, con mucha diferencia, el chico más guapo que Louis había visto en su vida. Sus facciones árabes estaban enmarcadas por una barba oscura perfectamente cortada y sus ojos parecían dos perlas negras rodeadas de dos filas de densas pestañas.

(Y tenía pendientes y tatuajes, pero se le perdonaba).

Era hermoso.

 

-Buenas, soy Zayn -le había dicho, y Louis había hecho su mejor papel fingiendo indiferencia.

-Yo Louis, encantado -contestó él estrechando su mano y fijándose en su camiseta-. Hey, ¿te gusta MARVEL?

-Me encanta. Soy dibujante de cómics -Louis se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Los cómics son lo mejor que hay -dijo con gravedad.

-¿Verdad? ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?

-Superman, ¿el tuyo?

-Batman -Louis arrugó la nariz en un gesto adorable.

-Cliché.

-Mira quién habló.

 

Louis rio y decidió que quizás el programa fuera a merecer la pena si iba a traer chicos como Zayn a su vida.

Pero Nick fue malditamente imbécil y tocó la puerta mucho antes de lo que había hecho con Niall. De hecho, Zayn se chocó con el chico que venía detrás de él en la puerta por el apuro de Grimshaw, y Louis casi se cae del sillón cuando vio al muchacho entrar.

Era ancho, musculoso y alto, y llevaba el pelo rapado.

 

-¿Liam? -musitó.

-El mismo -sonrió el otro, y Louis forzó una sonrisa.

 

No era que no le gustase Liam.

Pero es que no le _gustaba._

 

-Vaya, ¿qué... haces aquí? -el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Me quedé con ganas de más cuando te conocí. No me sorprendió en absoluto que te cogieran para el programa -Louis asintió.

-Ya veo. Bueno, nos veremos el día de la verdad, ¿no? -sonrió, invitándole a irse.

-Sí, supongo -contestó Liam de la misma manera, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no le había dado tiempo ni a sentarse.

 

Louis se desplomó sobre el sillón en cuanto salió por la puerta. Liam iba a ser una molestia.

Pero a la vez no podría eliminarle tan rápido, le daría pena. Era el tipo de chico que se esforzaba demasiado, y no quería sentirse mal. Además, no parecía tan mal tipo...

Un golpeteo en la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad.

 

-¿Puedo pasar?

 

 

Era la voz profunda de Harry.

 

-Sí.

-¿Me puedo sentar? -le preguntó, señalando el sillón frente a él, y Louis asintió restregándose los ojos con cansancio-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -contestó secamente.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? -le preguntó Harry, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y mucha confusión-. ¿Es por algo que hice mal? -Louis negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco por su preocupación.

-No -dijo.

-¿Entonces? -se desesperó Harry-. Dijiste que yo te gustaba. ¿Qué ha cambiado? -Louis rodó los ojos.

-Ha pasado el tiempo -dijo como si fuera evidente-. Ya te dije que no soy de relaciones. Fuiste solo uno más -Harry abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo una enorme incomodidad instalarse en su pecho.

 

Era dolor.

 

-Y fue solo sexo -sentenció Louis sin mirarle. Harry negó con la cabeza solemnemente.

-Con el BDSM nunca es solo sexo. Tú y yo conectamos -Louis rio, y se sintió un poco mal por ello.

-No -dijo, rotundo, y Harry se recostó en su sillón, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

-Te puedo demostrar que sí -dijo pausadamente, y Louis suspiró.

-Harry -empezó-; estuvo bien, pero fue una noche. No estropees el recuerdo de lo que tuvimos intentando algo que no va a funcionar.

 

Harry parpadeó, dolido.

Se levantó.

 

-He firmado un contrato contra el que no puedo renunciar, pero no te retengas de quitarme de en medio en cuanto puedas -dijo, con voz temblorosa-. Aún así, quiero que sepas que yo no voy a dejar de intentarlo -salió de la habitación sin mirarle, dando un portazo que hizo dar un brinco a Louis.

 

**_Louis, idiota,_ _él es un buen chico._ **

_Cállate la boca, ¿quién coño eres?_

**_Soy tu conciencia, evidentemente. Es puto ricoHm.Louis, ¿no puedes hacer una mierda bien._ **

_¡Cállate! Sé lo que me hago, no le necesito. Y nunca usaría a alguien por su dinero._

**_Ninguno de nosotros está muy seguro de eso._ **

_¡Lárgate!_

**_¡No hagas el idiota! ¡Deja de tenerle miedo a tus sentimientos! Sé un hombre, joder._ **

_¡Ughhhhh! ¡Vete ya!_

_¡Y déjame en paz!_

_Pesada._

_Hm._

_..._

_... eh..._

_... ¿Hola?_

_¿Conciencia?_

_¿Estás ahí?_

_..._

_Genial._

_..._

_Realmente genial._

_..._

_Ahora soy un inconsciente._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por los kudos xxx


	12. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 11

Era el primer día de grabación del programa.

Louis no había vuelto a ver a Harry ni a ninguno de sus pretendientes desde aquel día, y de hecho se alegraba mucho de ello.

Había aprobado todos sus exámenes en la Universidad y lo había celebrado invitando a Stan Londres por una semana en la que salieron todas las noches, y Stan le habló de su nueva chica.

 

-Ella es genial, tío. Me hace sentir nuevo.

 

Y después Louis le habló sobre sus pretendientes y sobre _Zayn_ y Stan le incomodó diciéndole que quizás al final encontrase el amor y Louis le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Y ahora alguien estaba llenando su cara de un molesto maquillaje y Louis no podría estar menos preparado.

 _Tiene que notarse que te haces el difícil_ , le había dicho Nick, y mierda si se iba a esforzar por ello.

Por eso cuando los chicos se le presentaron antes las cámaras y Harry le dio una rosa con una sonrisa, la aceptó antes de tirarla al aire con indiferencia. Para Harry aquello fue descorazonador, pero el público y lo demás chicos se rieron así que Louis supuso que estaba bien.

 _No te preocupes si eres cruel con ellos_.

La presentadora se llamaba Amber, y hacía la función de moderadora. En cambio, los dos consejeros de Louis (que rondaban los cincuenta), Pete y Graciela, eran un par de víboras metemierda y a Louis le encantaban.

Por ejemplo, cuando el chico llamado Tom Daley fue a presentarse ante Louis con unos pantalones a cuadros verde pistacho, Pete no había tenido ningún pudor en decir:

 

-¡Huy! Yo tendría cuidado con ese. Acaba de otorgarle un nuevo significado al verde esperanza; ahora significa _mal gusto_.

 

Y Louis rio, decidiendo que si no estuviera ahí sentado pensaría que el programa era estúpido y denigrante.

 _(Lo era)_.

Harry permaneció callado la mayor parte de la semana, seguramente pensaría que Louis lo iba a eliminar después de lo de la flor, por eso había bajado la mirada cuando Louis había tenido que escoger las citas el Miércoles y no había mostrado sorpresa cuando no le había elegido a él.

 

-Entonces, Louis -había dicho Amber, sentándose encima de uno de sus pretendientes (Louis no estaba muy seguro de cómo se llamaba) y causando risas en todo el plató-. Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. ¿Cuáles serán tus citas esta primera semana de competición?

 

Louis se había llevado una mano al mentón, pensativo, mientras oteaba las caras de sus pretendientes. Estaba fingiendo, por supuesto; sabía perfectamente a quién iba a escoger.

 

-Escojo a... Zayn -había dicho, y éste había sonreído de forma trinufante-. Y a Liam -éste había hecho incluso un gesto de victoria, lanzando el puño en alto, y había dirigido a Zayn una mirada competitiva.

-Vaya, son un par de galanes, ¿verdad? -Amber se había acercado a Liam y le había espachurrado un papo-. Ya nos quedan pocos minutos, ¿tienes alguna idea de a quién eliminarás el Viernes, Lou?

-Puede ser.

-¿Solo nos darás eso? Venga. ¡No podré esperar dos días! -Louis torció la cabeza, pensativo.

-Hm... bueno, quizás sí que tenga ya a alguien en mente -Amber y el público habían soltado una exclamación de sorpresa, y ella se había levantado del regazo del chico y se había dirigido a los diez.

-¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Poneos las pilas! Y a vosotros os veré mañana a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar; el Canal Cinco -había dicho señalando a la cámara, y Nick había hecho un gesto desde el otro lado, indicando el final de la grabación, y Louis notó la magia de la televisión desaparecer rápidamente como un globo desinflándose.

 

Se levantó lo antes que pudo, ansioso de que le quitasen todo aquel maquillaje de la cara y con ganas de un café.

Un becario apareció con uno poco después de que se lo dijera a Nick y se sentó en la butaca de Lou Tesdale mientras se lo tomaba y miraba Twitter.

 

-Louis -oyó, y definitivamente no era Lou.

 

Era Harry, ya con el chaquetón puesto y la cara libre de maquillaje.

 

-¿Sï? -preguntó con indiferencia.

-Nick se va a Edimburgo en media hora; no te puede llevar a tu apartamento -explicó, y Louis casi escupe su café-. Se le olvidó decírtelo.

-¿Y no tengo un chófer, o algo así? -Harry rio.

-No.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? -el otro hizo una pausa, como si meditara.

-Puedo acercarte.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Dios, gracias. Realmente odio el transporte público. No soporto que me reconozcan, llevaría una bolsa de papel a todas partes -dijo, y Harry rio suavemente.

-Voy a por el coche, te espero fuera -Louis asintió y cerró Twitter.

-Ya estás -le dijo Lou, y Louis le dio las gracias y bendijo por una vez el poder ver sus granos y su cara colorada y poros gruesos.

 

Cuando se acercaba a la salida, Liam le interceptó.

 

-¡Hey! Me escogiste, es genial -le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Sí. Nos lo pasaremos bien -aseguró Louis, aunque lo dudaba severamente.

-Seguro. ¿A dónde te gustaría que te lleve?

-Hm... ¿no sé? Échale imaginación; me gustan las sorpresas -Liam sonrió.

-Está bien. Hey, me enteré de que Nick te suele acercar a casa pero hoy no puede. ¿Te llevo? -Louis hizo una mueca, fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-Vaya, lo siento; pero ya se ofreció Harry -Liam frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Harry?

-Eh... el chico de pelo rizado. Ojos verdes, alto.

-Ah -a Liam no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella descripción-. Bueno, está bien. Nos veremos mañana, ¿eh? _Dos veces_.

-Dos veces -asintió Louis.

-Hasta entonces.

-Adiós.

 

Louis llegó a la planta baja a la vez que Charles ordenaba sus cosas para irse. Le deseó buenas noches y el aire fresco de Londres le envolvió, haciéndole sentir renovado de alguna forma.

Vio el Mercedes blanco de Harry parado en el estacionamiento, y un cosquilleo le revolvió el estómago. Las luces de la ciudad, las risas lejanas de la gente, el chico cabizbajo en el asiento del conductor, el ambiente. Todo era demasiado.

Louis entró al coche y Harry arrancó sin mirarle, y Louis se perdió en la forma en que sus dedos se deslizaban a lo largo del volante.

 

-Espero no sonar descortés, pero me gustaría saber si es a mí a quien vas a eliminar -dijo Harry, devolviendo a Louis a la realidad.

-No -dijo sin dudarlo, y Harry no contestó hasta más tarde, cuando le preguntó:

-¿Dónde vives?

-En Dulwich -Harry rio entre dientes.

-¿Os llega el agua corriente allí?

-¡Oye! No seas así -Harry borró la sonrisa completamente del rostro.

-Lo siento, perdona. Fue muy irrespetuoso. Es un buen lugar para vivir -tragó saliva-. Yo no soy así, de verdad.

-No te preocupes.

-No, en serio, no quería decir eso.

-Fue un poco gracioso, en realidad.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, ya sabes, no hay muchas tiendas. La verdad es que todo lo que tengo para cenar son fideos de microondas.

-Puedo llevarte a algún sitio, si quieres. Conozco uno cerca, de comida para llevar.

-No te molestes, no tengo hambre.

-Sirven fideos -insistió Harry-. De los de verdad.

 

Louis tuvo que reír ante aquel pobre convencimiento, así que lo hizo, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa de Harry.

 

-Está bien, tendré que probar esos fideos.

-Genial.

 

Harry pareció mucho más animado el resto del viaje. El establecimiento tenía su propio aparcamiento, y parecía un lugar realmente pijo, ambientado con un jardín oriental donde ponían ridícula música chill-out y camareros asiáticos.

Entraron, y se acercaron a la barra.

 

-¿Va a _sel pala lleval_ o _pala tomal_? -les preguntó el barista, con un seguramente exagerado acento.

-Para tomar aquí, por favor -soltó Louis, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Harry le miró boquiabierto pero complacido, y el barista les llevó a una mesa.

 

Louis se quitó la chaqueta, e intentó colgarla de un perchero que estaba _malditamente alto_. Realmente, ¿para qué quería aquella gente un perchero tan arriba si no medían ni medio metro?

De pronto sintió el cuerpo caliente de Harry envolviéndolo, mientras cogía la chaqueta de sus manos y la colgaba del perchero sin ningún esfuerzo.

 

-Gracias -musitó Louis-. Pero podría haberlo hecho yo solo -se quejó.

-No lo parecía -contestó Harry, dejando también su chaquetón.

 

Se sentaron en la mesa y el chico les trajo dos cartas y dos vasos de barro. Los llenó con un líquido verduzco.

 

-Invita la casa -dijo con una sonrisa, antes de irse.

 

Louis acercó el vaso a su nariz y lo olió con recelo. Harry rio suavemente.

 

-¿Qué es?

-Sake -dijo él simplemente.

-Ah, ya veo -bebió un sorbito-. Es muy fuerte -Harry asintió.

-Es justo el paso anterior al karaoke -Louis estalló en una carcajada.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas -Harry sonrió cálidamente, y Louis volvió a sentir gusanos de seda en su estómago.

 

Abrió la carta y empezó a ojearla.

 

-¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Yo siempre pido Shoyu Ramen.

-Que eso sea, entonces -dejó la carta a un lado y levantó la vista para mirar a Harry, que le observaba con curiosidad-. ¿Qué?

-Nada -contestó Harry, pero no apartó la mirada.

 

Tras un peqeño silencio incómodo, Louis intervino:

 

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-Bueno, venía más de lo que vengo. Vivo en Seattle.

-Ah, es cierto. No tienes mucho acento de allí.

-Mi madre era de aquí, de Holmes Chapel. Pero murió.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento mucho -dijo Louis, y no era como cuando tenía que consolar a sus hermanas porque sus novios habían cortado con ellas, esta vez lo sentía de verdad. Harry sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Es lo que hay. Yo era pequeño, de todos modos. Mi hermana la recuerda mejor que yo -Louis se miró las manos, que empezaron a juguetear con una servilleta.

-Mi padre se fue cuando yo tenía meses. Ni si quiera llevo su apellido -Harry escuchaba atento, con el ceño un poco fruncido, y Louis se sonrojó ante el interés-. Mi madre se casó cuatro veces después de eso, lleva un año con su marido actual, el padre de los gemelos. Es un buen tipo.

-Me alegro -dijo Harry, pero Louis suspiró.

-Siempre son buenos tipos, pero siempre se van y dejan a mi madre con los niños -sacudió la cabeza-. No tiene sentido. Si la quieren, ¿por qué se van? -Harry se quedó callado unos momentos, mirándole.

-No tengo ni idea. Yo nunca haría algo así.

-Ya, yo tampoco, ¿sabes? Pero a la hora de la verdad nunca sabes qué pasará, o cómo te sentirás, o simplemente cómo se desarrollarán las circunstancias... No creo que ninguno se vaya sin una razón.

-¿Entonces por eso tienes miedo al compromiso? ¿Temes acobardarte y desaparecer?

 

Louis se quedó boquiabierto, balbuceando el principio de una respuesta, cuando el barista volvió.

 

-¿Qué _selá_?

-Shoyu Ramen para dos -dijo Harry.

-Muy bien -se fue.

 

Harry bebió un sorbo de su sake y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose en el respaldo del asiento y mirando hacia otro lado.

Louis había olvidado lo mucho que lo deseaba.

 _(Bueno, quizá no lo hubiera olvidado)_ :

Se descubrió a sí mismo suspirando cuando la nuez de Harry subió y bajó al tragar, admirando su mandíbula delineada y sus labios carnosos, y empezando a temblar cuando el chico le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

 

-¿Qué? -dijo con ironía, y Louis se puso colorado.

-Nada.

 

***

 

Se aferró a su deltoide, arañándolo.

Harry le penetraba una y otra vez rápidamente contra la pared y le sujetaba los muslos sin cuidado, con fuerza, y mordía y chupaba en la base de su cuello, haciéndole gritar.

 

-Di mi nombre -gruñó, y Louis solo pudo gemir cuando se soltó el labio que se estaba mordiendo con tanta fuerza-. Di mi nombre -repitió-. ¿Quién te está jodiendo?

-Har... -ahogó un grito cuando el chico volvió a golpear su próstata-, ¡Harry!

-Eso es. ¿Qué más?

-¿C-Cómo q-qué qué más? -balbuceó Louis.

-Sí, ¿qué más tienes que decir? ¿Qué hay de esos tíos a los que te has follado después que a mí?

-N-No lo ha-hacían tan bien c-como tú. N-Ni los a-anteriores t-ta-aah-ampoco.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuántos eran? ¿A cuántos tíos te has follado además de a mí? -Louis se quejó, soltando un gemido.

-N-No sé.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Sabías que eres una puta? -Louis balbuceó, no muy seguro de lo que debía decir-. Pero ahora mismo eres mi puta. Y mereces ser castigado. Dímelo ahora mismo; ¿a cuántos tíos te has follado?

 

Louis volvió a morderse el labio inferior, haciéndose más sangre.

 

-D-Doce -dijo, y Harry gruñó.

 

Soltó una mano de sus muslos y le enseñó un objeto que llevaba entre los dedos.

 

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?

 

Louis asintió, sintiendo la boca seca.

Era un anillo.

 

-Sí, claro que lo sabes -masculló Harry, poniéndoselo, y Louis soltó un gemido-. Ahora te voy a dar doce azotes, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que te los mereces?

-S-Sí -balbuceó Louis, agarrándose con más fuerza a su espalda.

-Quiero que lo digas.

-M-Me los merezco -le dio un primer azote de improviso que resonó en todo el apartamento, haciéndole gritar.

-¿Qué te mereces? -gruñó Harry.

-M-Merezco que me azotes -suspiró Louis.

-¿Por qué?

-P-Porque soy una p-puta.

-Me alegro de que lo sepas -Harry salió de él sin cuidado y lo puso de cara a la pared-. Vas a contarlos uno a uno y me vas a dar las gracias por cada vez que te dé, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás agradecido?

-S-Sí, mucho.

-Bien -dijo, y le asestó una fuerte nalgada.

-¡Una! G-Gracias...

 

Cada azote resonaba por toda la casa acompañado de un grito de Louis, que se sentía abrumado por lo mucho que le estaba gustando. Harry le daba fuerte y con ganas, pero el dolor de sus nalgas no le incomodaba para nada.

El dolor del que no encontraba más placer que la sumisión era el producido por el anillo que le impedía correrse.

 

-No te oigo -gruñó Harry.

-O-Once -dijo Louis con voz temblorosa-... gracias.

 

Una última nalgada, más fuerte que las anteriores, le hizo soltar un grito entrecortado.

 

-¡Doce! -dijo antes de que pudiera interrumpirle-... m-muchas gracias.

-De nada -contestó Harry, quitándole el anillo-. Separa las piernas -Louis obedeció, y en esa misma posición Harry volvió a introducirse en él, masturbándole suavemente al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba, y haciéndoles correrse casi al mismo tiempo.

 

Louis se desplomó contra su pecho, y Harry le sujetó de los brazos, besándole la sien.

 

-Solo yo puedo follarte -le dijo al oído, enviando una ridícula descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

 

Le cargó en sus brazos y abrió la cama para él, metiéndole en ella y arropándole con la colcha. Se tumbó junto a él, apoyando el codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza en una mano y le observó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

 

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, y Louis asintió. Harry tragó saliva-. No tienes por qué tomar en sentido literal todo lo que he dicho.

-Ya, ya sé que eres un poco teatral -dijo riendo débilmente, y Harry sonrió, complacido-. Yo también lo soy, en realidad. Hice un musical.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

- _Grease_. Era Danny.

-Eso es increíble -dijo Harry con adoración-. Ahora cuando toques para mí tendrás que cantar también -Louis rodó los ojos.

-¡No! Me da vergüenza.

-¿No acabas de decir que hiciste un musical?

-Sí, pero ellos eran gente desconocida. Cantar a conocidos me pone nervioso. Y sobretodo a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? -Louis se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, me pones nervioso.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Te conozco.

 

Harry sonrió de lado, complacido, y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

 

-¿De verdad te gustó lo que hicimos? -le dijo con suavidad-. ¿No te sentiste... insultado o incómodo en algún momento? -Louis negó con la cabeza.

-Fue bastante... sexy.

 

Harry le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, hoyuelos y todo, y se tumbó de lado junto a él. Louis se acurrucó en su pecho.

 

-Dios, si me dieras la oportunidad -le dijo Harry, en un suspiro-... todos los días me esforzaría por hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qué opináis? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°
> 
> yo opino que gracias por los kudos ( ˘ ³˘)❤ y me encanta que comentéis!


	13. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 12

Louis se despertó solo.

Al abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar echar de menos un calor abrazándole por detrás y unos labios sobre su pelo. Era un anhelo fantasma, ya que nunca se había encontrado en tales circunstancias.

Se quedó quieto un buen rato, tumbado en posición fetal y abrazando lás sábanas que aún conservaban el olor de Harry, y empezó a llorar en silencio.  
Incluso si Harry no lo decía en serio cuando le llamó puta, Louis sabía que tenía razón.

Se había portado mal con él al decirle que lo suyo no había significado nada, y también le había dicho una mentira. Si bien se había engañado a sí mismo haciéndose creer que Harry no le importaba, acostándose con otros chicos, había sido un tremendo engaño.

Louis ni si quiera estaba del todo seguro de quién había caído en las redes de quién, solo sabía que estaba atrapado. Y no podía ni moverse.

Por eso, su primer instinto fue llamar a Stan.

 

-¿Louis? Vaya, no he oído de ti en toda la semana. Debes de estar muy ocupado. Tranquilo, no he visto el programa.

-Stan, estoy jodido -le dijo, sin abandonar la cama-. ¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te hablé cuando llegué aquí?

-¿El rico? ¿Que luego se presentó al programa? -Louis asintió a pesar de que no podía verle.

-Ese.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-He... -tragó, intentando humedecer su boca seca-, me he acostado con él otra vez.

 

Su amigo se quedó callado un buen rato, hasta el punto de que Louis pensó que se había cortado la linea.

 

-Vaya -dijo finalmente, con un hilo de voz-. ¿Estás bien, Lou?

-No.

-¿Qué pasó? -Louis suspiró largamente.

-El productor del programa es más o menos amigo mío y suele llevarme a casa, pero ayer no pudo y este chico se ofreció a hacerlo. De camino charlamos un poco y me dijo que si no tenía nada para cenar me llevaría a un sitio de comida para llevar y yo acepté, y cuando llegamos le dije al camarero que era para comer allí -Stan soltó una carcajada-. ¡No te rías!

-Perdona, perdona.

-Entonces estuvimos comiendo y hablando y él es muy encantador, y... cuando volvimos a casa era bastante tarde, aunque no habíamos bebido casi nada, y le dije que si quería subir a tomar un café.

-Claro, qué mejor que una buena dosis de cafeína antes de irse a la cama -se burló Stan.

-Y entonces subimos y me besó y yo le besé más y tuvimos sexo -Louis ignoró su comentario.

 

Stan hizo otra pausa, como si meditase, y dijo:

 

-¿Y cómo fue? -Louis rio.

-¿Como que cómo fue?

-Escucba; a esta chica con la que estoy le gusta ir bastante despacio, ¿vale? Jodidamente despacio. Y ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema con los gays, así que cuenta -Louis se relamió los labios, pensativo.

-Bueno, pues él es... -empezó-, es... -soltó un suspiro-. Stan, no sé cómo contarte esto.

-¿Qué pasa, es sadomasoquista o qué? -dijo su amigo, riendo. Al ver que Louis no contestaba, añadió-. Oh dios, es sadomasoquista. ¿Te pidió que lo azotaras, o algo así? -Louis rio.

-No -dijo-. Él es el activo. Y no es... no es tan así. Le gusta crear escenas.

-Entiendo -dijo su amigo pausadamente-. ¿Pero a ti te gusta? O sea, ¿está bien?

-Sí, es decir, él cuida mucho de mí. Se preocupa de si me duele algo y me ofrece baños y masajes.

-Oh. ¿Y después qué te dice? -Louis se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me dijo que si le diese la oportunidad me haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

 

Su amigo volvió a callar.

 

-Estás jodido.

 

***

 

Había visto a Harry nada más entrar al estudio aquella mañana, de lejos, y éste le había dedicado una sonrisa que Louis le devolvió muy poco a su pesar.

Después de que le maquillasen y a pocos minutos antes de empezar el programa, Harry se acercó a él y le dijo:

 

-Siento haberme ido sin más. Mi hermana me llamó y tuve que ir a por unos papeles a mi casa.

-No te preocupes -le contestó Louis-, lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo, donde las dan las toman, ¿eh?

 

Aquello había dejado a Harry un poco descolocado, y era porque en el fondo Louis pensaba que había sido una pequeña venganza por haberse ido temprano la primera noche que se acostaron.

No le culpaba.

El principio del programa giró totalmente en torno a Liam, ya que aquella tarde Louis tendría que soportar una cita con él. Harry mantuvo el ceño fruncido y la cabeza baja de principio a fin.

Al menos hasta que Amber, llevándose dos dedos al pinganillo de la oreja, dijo:

 

-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño, extrañada-. ¿Qué me estás contando? Oh, Dios. Lee, parece que se te han adelantado.

 

Louis pudo ver la genuina confusión en el ceño de Liam desde su trono cuando musitó:

 

-¿Qué?

-Me comentan que anoche Louis y Harry tuvieron su propia cita secreta -dijo solemnemente, y el público ahogó un "¡ah!", impresionado.

 

Los pretendientes empezaron a quejarse, excepto Harry, que intentaba disimular su sonrisa con muy pocas ganas.

 

-¡No, no! -exclamó Louis-. No fue nada de eso. Él solo me llevó a casa -la audiencia soltó otra exclamación, y esta vez Amber también, llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¡No tuvimos sexo! -casi gritó Louis, y ya pudo ver los montajes de la gente eliminando el 'no' de la frase.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo pasó esto? -preguntó Amber, acercándose a Harry.

-Simplemente necesitaba que le acercasen a casa y yo me ofrecí -dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, qué caballero. ¿Estaba dentro de ese ofrecimiento una cena en el restaurante japonés _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_?

-¿Qué? -volvió a decir Liam, esta vez más alto y claramente molesto.

-Solo fui a por comida para llevar. Nos fuimos literalmente a los cinco minutos -intervino Louis, mosqueado.

-Ah, bueno -dijo Amber, conciliadora-. Supongo que eso lo cambia todo, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -zanjó Louis.

-¡No! -exclamó Liam-. ¿Por qué Harry ha pasado un tiempo extra con Louis que no estaba pactado? Claramente él no le eligió; todos vimos cómo tiró su rosa al suelo el Lunes.

-Cálmate, amigo -intervino Harry con voz pausada-. Solo le acompañé a su casa.

-¡Después de que YO se lo ofreciera!

-Louis, ¿rechazaste a Liam? -exclamó Amber, impresionada.

-Harry me lo pidió primero.

 

Harry le dedicó una mirada indiferente a Liam, que estaba claramente enfurecido.

 

-Sé más rápido la próxima vez -le dijo.

-Sí, tío, mala suerte -intervino Zayn-. Yo también tengo una cita con él y no me quejo tanto.

-Ya, pero es que tú no le conoces como yo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no le conozco mejor que tú? -escupió Harry, perdiendo la compostura ligeramente.

 

Liam se quedó callado ante eso y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos mientras Amber y el público ululaban.

 

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Louis? -éste se encogió de hombros.

-Charlamos de vez en cuando -dijo, y Liam bufó.

-Eso es verdad -dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida-. Anoche estuvimos hablando de chicos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué hablabasteis? -preguntó Amber, y Harry le quitó importancia con un gesto.

-Vaguedades -dijo.

-Perdona, ¿te importaría hablar en español? -intervion Liam, denotando su disgusto.

- _Vaguedades_ -repitió Harry-. Imprecisiones, falta de exactitud -Liam frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué vas?

-¿De qué vas tú? ¿ _La calle es tu instituto_ , o algo así?

-¡Caballeros! -exclamó Amber-. Dejen de actuar como machitos maleducados y céntrense en lo que realmente les importa, que es conquistar a ese hombre de ahí que en mi opinión se merece un respeto y no tiene por qué presenciar esta clase de espectáculos.

-Gracias, Amber -suspiró Louis.

-Lo siento, Louis -le dijo Harry, y Louis sonrió en conformidad.

-Perdona, Lou -dijo Liam, y Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

 

Louis no quería salir con él.

 

***

 

Liam le llevó a una feria.

No fue del todo horrible, la verdad. El chico no hizo el ridículo intentando cogerle de la mano, y no le tocó demasiado. Las cámaras se fueron enseguida, ya que no necesitaban muchas imágenes, y el resto de la noche Louis consiguió comida y atracciones gratis así que no estuvo del todo mal.

Liam no tenía una conversación muy fluida, pero era un tipo agradable.

 

-Entonces, dime -dijo éste casi al final de la noche, mientras caminaban lejos de la última atracción-. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Harry? No te lo pregunté en directo porque sé que puede resultar comprometido -Louis frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que no sería comprometido ahora? -Liam se lamió los labios, inseguro.

-Lo siento -dijo, cabizbajo, y Louis posó una mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo lástima por él.

-No te preocupes -le dijo, y luego suspiró-. Harry y yo somos amigos -mintió.

-¿Os conocéis de antes?

-Más o menos.

-¿Os...? Si está bien preguntarlo, por supuesto.

-Sí -contestó Louis deliberadamente, dejando a Liam estupefacto.

-¿Os habéis acostado? -exclamó, por si no había quedado claro.

-Sí -repitió Louis, y Liam se quedó boquiabierto.

-Wow. ¿Anoche?

-No -contestó Louis-. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Mucho tiempo, como...?

-Años.

-Vaya. Sí que os conocéis. ¿Erais novios? -Louis negó con la cabeza.

-Tuvimos algo, pero éramos muy jóvenes y estúpidos. Supongo que él nunca me olvidó.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú le olvidaste? -Louis se pensó su respuesta por unos segundos.

-Sí. Definitivamente -dijo.

 

Liam asintió, y se quedó callado un buen tramo de camino. Finalmente, dijo:

 

-Vaya, entonces entiendo que te fueras con él, en un edificio lleno de desconocidos era el único en quien podías confiar. -Louis asintió-. Siento haberlo malinterpretado, te pido disculpas.

-No te preocupes -repitió Louis.

-Me disculparé con él mañana -decidió, y sacudió la cabeza-. Soy un idiota a veces -Louis sonrió, y le agarró del brazo.

-Es parte de tu encanto -dijo, y Liam se puso colorado.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los kudos y comentarios se agradecen :)):)):):::))


	14. AMBICIÓN: Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por unirte si acabas de empezar a leer ((:

_Harry, Nick me dio tu numero_

_Era para decirte que le dije a Liam que nos conociamos desde hacia años y que habiamos tenido algo en el pasado_

_Se que parezco un idiota por mandarte un mensaje solo para esto pero no me fio de Liam y pense que podria preguntarte y hacerte sentir incomodo_

_Siento mucho todo esto pero Nick ademas me dijo que una historia asi podria crear morbo y que la introduciriamos la semana que viene pero no estoy muy seguro por eso quise preguntarte antes aparte de decirtelo_

_Espero no molestarte, buenas noches Harry_

_Enviado, 23:52_

**_Tú nunca me molestas. xxx_ **

**_Recibido, 00:23_ **

Louis lo miró durante diez vergonzosos minutos. Había puesto tres besos _tres besos_ al final.

Sonrió como un idiota.

Entró al estudio pensando en una respuesta, cuando de pronto se chocó con Harry como si lo hubiera planeado.

 

-¡Hey! - le dijo-. Acabo de ver tu mensaje.

 

Harry bajó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, claramente perdido.

 

-Oh, hola Louis.

-¿Buscas a alguien? ¿Vas a algún lugar?

-Eh... -balbuceó Harry-. Buscaba a Nick -confesó-. De hecho, estábamos hablando hace veinte segundos, pero se esfumó. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Que he visto tu mensaje -le dijo.

-Ah, vale -contestó Harry con indiferencia.

 

Louis estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar de forma cortante, pero Harry le sujetó por los hombros y le arrastró debajo de una mesa con mantel.

 

-¿Qu...? -empezó Louis, sorprendido, pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

 

Ni si quiera metió la lengua, y se separó rápidamente haciendo sonar un chasquido. Louis sonrió, y se dejó besar dos veces más hasta que Harry dijo:

 

-Realmente quería besarte.

-Ya veo -contestó, sin borrar la sonrisa, y de pronto alguien levantó el mantel, descubriéndolos.

-Vaya, acabo de tener un _dejá-vu_ -era Nick-. ¿De qué os reís?

-No nos estamos riendo -intervino Harry, levantándose, y Louis hizo lo mismo.

 

Nick rodó los ojos, como si conociese la historia perfectamente.

 

-Seguidme, tenemos algunas cuestiones que discutir.

 

 

***

 

 

-No sois la única historieta de este programa, creedme -les dijo cínicamente Nick-. Sé cosas que ni os imagináis, pero tendréis que descubrirlas al mismo tiempo que la audiencia o perderá su encanto -tomó una lenta bocanada de aire, aburrido-. Quizá sea la más interesante porque involucra al pritagonista, en este caso tú -señaló a Louis con el dedo-, pero solo una historia más al fin y al cabo.

-Está bien, nadie te ha preguntado -intervino Louis, molesto por el sermón.

-Discúlpame, pequeña persona -le dijo Nick con desprecio, ofendido-, pero hasta donde yo sé, soy el productor de este programa, y por lo tanto, la persona que puede ponerte de patitas en la calle...

-No puedes -interrumpió Harry, y Nick frunció el ceño hacia él.

-¿Cómo?

-Está generando casi un 19% de share. Es más de lo que la cadena se ha podido permitir en años, está en su mayor declive y si no me equivoco esta es tu última oportunidad para demostrarle a Cowell que mereces seguir estando en su equipo, ¿o no? Y al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de Simon de seguir liderando una de las más beneficiosas cadenas de la historia del país. Básicamente todo el dinero que está generando es gracias a Louis, así que a fin de cuentas Louis es la persona que te está pagando a ti un salario y que puede ponerte a ti de patitas en la calle -dijo con voz dura, y a Louis se le secó la boca-. Si no me equivoco, por supuesto.

 

Nick entrecerró los ojos.

 

-¿Entonces así es como funcionáis? ¿El amo Harry hace todo el trabajo mientras Louie se pone colorado? No me esperaba esto de ti, Hazza -Harry dio un puñetazo al escritorio que hizo a Louis saltar un poco.

-¡No toleraré esto! -exclamó-. No todo gira en torno a ti, Nick, hay más gente en este mundo que merece el mismo respeto que tú, y tal y como te estás comportando últimamente muchas de ellas merecen el doble. No tienes por qué tratar así a los demás, ni faltarles al respeto de forma tan descarada -se echó hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón-. Me repugnas.

 

Nick permaneció impasible.

 

-¿Y el pequeño Louis no tiene nada que decir? -Louis alzó una ceja.

-A diferencia de ti, no disfruto con la denigración ajena ni la eliminación de la persona. Y ahora mismo solo se me ocurren improperios que harían a tu abuela querer lavarse los oídos con lejía, por eso me quedo callado. Prefiero mi dignidad.

 

***

 

Louis estaba realmente ansioso por su cita con Zayn.

Al igual que el programa anterior con Liam, este había girado en torno a Zayn y Louis había amado cada segundo de él.

Había quedado con Zayn a las puertas del estudio, y nada más despojarse del maquillaje había salido corriendo en su busca.

Se había olvidado completamente de Harry, quien le interceptó antes de que abandonase el estudio.

 

-Louis -le dijo con su habitual tono serio-, la cita con Zayn, ¿significa algo para ti?

 

Louis le dedicó una mirada suave, conciliadora, y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

 

-Zayn es un buen chico, y me cae muy bien. Espero pasármelo bien con él hoy, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a olvidar de ti -Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Vas a... besarle? -preguntó, inseguro de si debía cuestionarle algo así.

-No -contestó Louis, algo estupefacto, y Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras negaba a la vez.

-Lo siento, estoy siendo posesivo sin ningún derecho. Pásatelo bien, Louis.

-Gracias -dijo éste, y Harry desapareció de su vista antes de poder deciele un "adiós".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hace mucho que no comentáis :((( me siento solita.


	15. AMOR: Capítulo 14

Zayn le llevó a una exposición de cómics que había en Candem Town y Louis no podía haber estado más encantado.

Descubrió que Zayn no era solo la persona más guapa que había visto en su vida, sino también una de las más inteligentes y amables. Era el tipo de chico con el que Louis no se hacía muchas ilusiones mientras esperaba a que le metiese en la friendzone con descaro.

Esta vez pasó hacia casi las siete de la tarde, mientras estaban sentados tomando fideos a la orilla del riachuelo y contentos de alejarse de la marabunta de gente que se amontonaba en los puestos de comida.

 

-Hey, Louis -le llamó Zayn-. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-De la hostia -exclamó Louis-. ¿Estás de broma? -Zayn sonrió.

-Yo también me lo estoy pasando de puta madre, por eso he pensado... bueno, he pensado que sería genial que fuésemos amigos.

 

Louis hizo una pausa, con la excusa de masticar.

 

-¿Amigos, como... solo amigos? -dijo, y Zayn asintió, y Louis soltó un largo suspiro.

-Sí, claro. Guay.

-Genial -sonrió Zayn.

 

Justo en la única oportunidad de Zayn de ver la decepción en el rostro de Louis, sonó el móvil.

Louis frunció el ceño.

 

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Zayn-. ¿Te dejo a solas? -Louis negó, aún receloso.

-No -dijo, y contestó la llamada-. ¿Sí?

-¿Louis? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué demonios, Harry? ¿Por qué me estás llamando?

 

Oyó a Harry abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces al otro lado de la línea.

 

-No es lo que parece.

-¿Que no es lo que parece? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

La línea se volvió a quedar en silencio, y Zayn le preguntó quién era y si debía irse.

-Te llamaré luego -sentenció Harry, colgando antes de dar lugar a Louis a contestar.

 

Hervía de ira.

 

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Zayn, y Louis sacudió la cabeza, mosqueado.

-No lo sé.

-¿Es un acosador? -Louis se mordió el labio inferior.

-No lo sé -dijo.

-Oye, Louis, respira. Habrá una buena razón. ¿Te llama con regularidad?

-Le di mi número esta mañana.

-¿Por qué crees que te ha llamado? ¿Te dijo lo que quería?

-No, pero... -Louis suspiró-. Me preguntó si iba a besarte. ¿Quién pregunta eso?

-¿Te lo preguntó ahora?

-No, antes... Ahora solo me preguntó cómo estaba.

 

Zayn se echó hacia atrás, quitándose el pelo de la cara y le escaneó con la mirada.

 

-¿Cuándo os conocisteis realmente? -Louis dudó.

-Hace dos meses. En una fiesta -Zayn frunció el ceño-. Nos acostamos.

-¿Y apareció en el programa, así sin más? -Louis asintió-. ¿Habéis vuelto a hacerlo? -Louis se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo con inseguridad-. No sé, tío. No pinta bien.

-Lo sé. Pero él... es encantador, realmente encantador, no sé a qué ha venido esto.

-Quién sabe, tío; a lo mejor tiene una explicación. Déjale explayarse.

 

Louis asintió con suavidad.

 

-No te acojones aún.

 

***

 

Harry había tenido un accidente.

No era como un _accidente_ , pero había sido un accidente relativamente grave.

Se le había caído un bote de pepinillos en el pie.

Louis había lloriqueado cinco minutos de la culpa que sentía, pero se había borrado todas las lágrimas al ver que Harry se libraba lentamente del somnífero, luchando por abrir los ojos.

 

-Hola -le dijo al verle-. Ya es un poco tarde.

-Harry, lo siento muchísimo -contestó Louis acongojado, acercándose a la camilla-. Después de lo que me dijiste por la mañana no supe qué pensar.

-No te preocupes, en parte es culpa mía -reconoció Harry-; a mí se me cayó el tarro y todo eso.

 

Louis sonrió a pesar de todo, y Harry alargó la mano para que se la tomara, estrechándosela con suavidad.

 

-Gracias por venir -susurró.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.

 

Después de haber contestado a la segunda llamada de Nick veinte minutos después de la de Harry, quien le había dicho que éste se encontraba en el hospital con un cristal de un centímetro de grosor incrustado en el pie, realmente era lo menos que podía hacer además de sentirse culpable.

Porque, a pesar de estar en una ciudad que conocía y donde tenía muchos amigos, Harry había llamado a Louis antes que a cualquier otra persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenéis que disculparme por este tremendo horror de capítulo :((( pero he decidido seguirla y por lo tanto he eliminado bastantes cosas y realmente quería subir y :((( no sé bueno si lo odiáis demasiado lo rehago porque a mí realmente no me gusta nada.
> 
> todo mi amorr, act.


	16. Nota

estoy pensando en cancelar este fic porque voy escribiedo por el capitulo 20 y encontre en post en el que me inspire y h descubierto que no es en absoluto lo que quiero escribir.  
siento ser tan dkrecta pero es la 3era vez que escribo esta nota poeque mi movil es mierda y nl me deja poner el link de post y ya estoy cansada.  
no sé si queréis seguir leyéndola o preferiríais que escriba ma historia que en primera instancia queria escribir, o si acaso ambas (aunque seria jodidamente repetitivo) pero mecesito saber que hay gente que esta leyendo esta o que va a leer la otra poque os juro qje este s un problema aue tengo siempre me surge un aidea y me surgen 293738282 mas y por influencias acabo escribiendo algo que no me gusta y con lo que no estoy contenta.  
besos xx

**Author's Note:**

> me he inventado todo el proceso de este tipo de programas, ya que nunca he estado en ninguno ni los sigo así que no tengo ni idea de cómo van, solo lo que se ve en televisión; me he inventado totalmente el desarrollo de este.
> 
> kudos porque puse satan en vez de stan como 100000 veces escribiéndolo.


End file.
